A Last Wish & A New Beginning
by diahard
Summary: Keith finds out he has a rare fatal cancer and Lance tries to grant him his last wish. The pilot sent to replace Keith, Diana tries to fit into the VF. Warnings: Serious injury, serious illness, angst, Rated M. K/L and H/OC PAIRINGS


**A Last Wish and a New Beginning**

Keith hated when people broke their promises. Uncomfortably, he shifted around in his chair, trying to wait patiently for the Respirologist to call him into his office. The last time he saw Keith had been after a routine biopsy of what appeared to be a spot on his lung. When he woke from the surgery, groggy and slurring his words, he asked Dr. Parker, "Is this anything to worry about?"

"Not at all," the doctor reassured. "You're young, you're healthy…the biopsy was just to confirm what I suspect... that it's nothing. Go and live your life."

Keith sighed, gratefully. He felt leading the Voltron force and having so many lives depending on him was worrisome enough. He didn't have time to be ill in the bargain. Hence, he returned to work, and other than a queer and transient shortness of breath at times, he felt fine.

Six weeks later, Dr. Parker called, stating he needed to talk with him about the biopsy. Keith went willingly, but tried to hide his annoyance. The doctor promised him he didn't have to come in again for the spot on his lung, and Keith stared at an anatomical chart while he waited, his mind listing all the different ways he could better spend his time.

"You can go in now," the receptionist said, suddenly.

Keith rose and walked in the office, immediately alarmed at the posse facing him. Dr. Gorma, his family doctor, sat to the left of Dr. Parker, and another physician sat to his right. Instantly, his stomach unsettled, and he could taste the tea and toast he ate for breakfast. "So many of you-just for me?" Keith's weak attempt at humor fell flat.

"How are you today?" Dr. Parked asked him very seriously.

"I'm fine," Keith replied automatically. He looked up at Dr. Gorma. "Aren't I?"

"This is Dr. Bhalla," Dr. Parked introduced, and the tall black man reached across the desk to shake hands with Keith. "He's an oncologist."

"A cancer doctor?" Keith translated. A faintness overtook him. "Are you saying I have cancer in my lung?"

"It's a bit more serious than just cancer," Dr. Parker told him. "You have mesothelioma. It's a cancer that develops in the protective lining that covers many of the body's internal organs. Yours is very advanced. Usually we see it in older patients. Often times it is in men over fifty who've worked with asbestosis in the past. Do you know if you ever have?"

"I don't think so." Keith frowned. "I don't recall if I have."

"But you've been all over the universe," Dr. Parker cautioned. "Worked in various places, and maybe were somehow exposed to something similar or were hit with chemical warfare which made your body react negatively."

Keith's mouth moved but no sound emerged. "What's the treatment?" he asked finally.

The men looked at each other for a long time. "In the case of such an advanced cancer…one that doesn't have a good prognosis to begin with…treatment is aimed at keeping you comfortable," Dr. Bhalla explained.

"Poor prognosis?" Keith gulped. "What do you mean poor? How poor?"

"Six months. Twelve at the very outside," Dr. Bhalla informed him.

"Before I die you mean?" Keith let out a strangled cry. "I need to get out of here right now!"

"I know it's a shock," Dr. Bhalla interjected. He extracted something from his pocket and scrawled on the back with a pen. "I am giving you my home number Keith. When it sinks in and you want to talk more, call me all right?"

Dr. Gorma added, "I've instructed our on call social worker to debrief with you, Keith. She's waiting in the family room."

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I want to go back to my room."

Dr. Parker handed Keith an appointment card. "Follow up with me next week. We'll be keeping a close eye on your breathing."

Dr Gorma added. "I've arranged for you to have the week off."

Keith's breathing grew shorter by the second. He tore out of the office, actually running to his room. Maybe if he ran fast enough, the cancer wouldn't follow. Flying into his room he sat hard on his bed. He sat for an indefinite period, staring blankly at the walls. His eyes started to burn from staring so intensely.

How can I be dying? Keith stood up and stared at his reflection. He still looked so _healthy_. His shiny black hair just grazed his muscular shoulders and a high color leaked into his cheeks from of the dash from the infirmary. He leaned forward until his nose almost touched the mirror. Kids used to tease him about his eyes, because of his Asian ancestry and because they were so dark brown they looked black at a distance. Examining himself so closely, he could see the ring of dark brown the surrounded the indisputably black pupil. Even his eyes looked alert, bright and altogether healthy.

How could his body be riddled with terminal cancer?

Keith winced, to try and stifle the anguish inside him. He thought about death occasionally, being in his line of work. However, he always thought death would come instantaneously in battle, surrounded by a bright light, loud noise and would take him out in a blaze of glory.

He did get short of breath on occasion. And sometimes at night his room felt stifling and he needed to open a window. Sometimes, a whistling sound escaped him and made him sound like he accidentally swallowed a squeak toy. _But not often_, he reminded himself. _Not often at all_. Not enough to mention to the doctor. Not even enough to bother him in a sustained way.

How does a person die, anyhow? he wondered. He knew books existed where people discussed what happened when their body died and a resuscitation attempt brought them back. While they were the fad, Keith was too busy memorizing flight formations, battle strategies and military history. He left his medical care up to a military doctor. Other than routine physicals, he'd never endured much outside of a cold or the stomach flu.

Keith began to pace. He wandered around his room, feeling too disturbed to rest, read or do anything. Far away from his home and the aunt and uncle that raised him, Keith mostly kept his troubles to himself. The odd time he shared them with Lance, his second-in-command and 'best friend.' Lance usually told him he worried too much, which made Keith gnash his teeth in frustration.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was supper time. He stood and walked to the dining hall automatically. The Voltron Force ate their meals together. Keith swallowed a cup of tea, and discovered he didn't feel hungry. He ate a few bites automatically. He didn't speak much, but his team members didn't comment on it, because he didn't speak much anyway. Lance hammed it up, and he and Pidge kicked each other back and forth under the table, until Keith could no longer endure their tomfoolery. He wondered what his friends would say if he knocked his spoon against his water glass to get their attention and then announced: "I have six months to live; maybe twelve if I get lucky. I hope none of you lost your appetite. Cheers."

When a reasonable amount of time passed, he left the table and started back to his room, when he heard his name called. He turned and Allura locked her gaze into his. "I just-" she began. "I just wanted to know if you're okay."

Leave it to Allura. Her intuition remained nothing short of remarkable. She could smell sadness, and sense it, especially on him. Keith shook his head. "Please don't worry about me, beautiful."

"I'm sorry," she admitted. "I just thought…well goodnight anyway. See you at practice tomorrow?"

She kissed his cheek, and then gracefully turned in the opposite direction, where a strident voice trilled, "You shouldn't be kissing him! Haven't ve talked about this before? Oh, I shudder to think what Coran vould say!"

"Oh Nanny," Allura put in, sounding tired. "He's my friend…haven't WE talked about this before?"

Keith shook his head and kept on walking to his room. He never sat idle, but that night he reviewed his life, staring out the window, pen poised over his paperwork that would not get done. He got in and out of bed several times. Finally in the wee hours of the morning, he decided to go to the kitchen to grab a cup of chamomile tea to see if it would help him sleep. Armed with the tea, he strode down the hall and paused at his door. Lance, the night owl, would probably still be up, and company would be nice…

He raised his arm to knock on the door when a voice erupted loud and female and angry. "Leave it to you to say that? You're such a bastard Lance!"

"Shut up, can't you? People are trying to sleep!"

"I don't give a damn. I have a half mind to just walk away!"

"Good!" Lance snapped back. "You know where the door is, honey. I'll appoint a guard to walk you home." Before Keith could leave, the door breezed open and Tanya stormed out, red faced and furious. Keith jumped back, slopping tea everywhere and feeling his face flush.

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed. "What the hell? You were spying on me?"

"No," Keith sputtered defensively. "I was walking by. I couldn't sleep."

Lance halted in his tracks. "BRIAN!" he hollered.

"He's not on duty tonight. Mark is," Keith offered before he could stop himself.

"MARK!" One of the castle guards poked his head in. "Can you see the little bitch home, please and thank you?"

Mark glared. "I've got better things to do than chase after your sleepover guests in the middle of the night, Lance McClain!"

"Piss off," Lance responded, and without another word he stormed back in his room, and the door slid shut behind him.

Keith stood with his mouth hanging open, his heart pounding from the altercation. He spun on his heel intending to go back in his room, when the door slid open again. "You can come in," Lance growled. "You're the only person I don't hate right now."

Keith hesitated and then followed numbly. He took a sip of tea and leaned against Lance's desk. "You want to talk about it?" he questioned.

"No way." Lance flopped back on his bed hard, hands tucked behind his head. Keith just waited, chagrined, because he knew Lance better than that. "Can you believe her?" he demanded. "I mean come on…I look at another girl and she goes ballistic. Like stark raving frothing at the mouth mad." Lance screwed up his face and hummed the Jaws theme. "Tanya was a head case. That's it. Single life for me all the way from now on."

Keith's face broke into a smile before he could mask it. "You might change your mind." Lance always changed his mind. His bed never had a chance to get cold.

"Mock me if you will," Lance snorted. "I'm serious this time."

"I'm not mocking you," Keith protested. "Well…maybe things will look brighter in the morning."

"Maybe." Lance's face broke out in a grin. "Let's watch a movie to celebrate my foray into single life. Unless you want to wimp out and go to bed." Keith knew Lance loved movies, and so he nodded. Lance's talk made him forget everything the doctor told him. He didn't plan to leave until Lance removed him bodily. Lance stuck a movie in and settled back against his pillows, scooting over to make room.

He lay down, relaxing against the pillows. This time he did relax, with the warm body next to him, and Lance's soft laughter in his ears. Their arms brushed and Keith could smell the faint smell of leather and after shave that always surrounded Lance. His eyes closed involuntarily and his last thought was: _At least this way if I die…I don't die alone…_

Keith felt himself being shaken and he groaned. "Keith wake up! You've got to get up! We are so late for lion practice!"

Groggy and disoriented, Keith raised his head, and his eyes widened when he saw Lance's clock blinking a good hour after he normally woke up. The same moment Keith sprung up; Lance tried to leap over him and landed hard on the floor. Keith jumped out of bed, and hauled Lance to his feet, making a mad dash to the door. A knock sounded, just as Lance flipped the switch to open the door and it flew open revealing a very surprised Allura, Hunk and Pidge.

Trying to distract his teammates, Lance bellowed, "Well, let's go! Come on, we're already late."

"What about the memo?" Allura queried politely.

"What memo?" Keith asked.

"You've been grounded for a week, Keith, due to illness. Other than in the event of battle," Allura persisted.

Keith stood with his mouth hanging open, and Lance stared, raising his eyebrows, because Keith said no such thing to him. "What does she mean?" Lance demanded. "What is she talking about?"

"Uh," Keith faltered. "You go without me, team. We can talk later." Hearing the surprised exclamations in his ears, Keith walked to his room. The light flashed on his message machine, and Dr. Parker's voice filled the room, "Keith I have an opening this morning at nine if you'd like to come in. We will need to keep an eye on your breathing, and I can answer any questions you might have…"

Without further ado, Keith's heart rate picked up and his breathing quickened. He didn't want to think about it; however it would hardly be responsible or possible to put the doctor off forever. He looked up and noticed it was close to nine. He paused a moment, fraught with indecision. His practical side won over his desire to hide, and he pivoted and walked towards Med. Bay.

The minute he stepped in the door, the receptionist greeted him. "Dr. Parker is waiting for you Captain. You can go right into his office."

Surprised Keith looked up. Like most healthy individuals, he felt shocked at how the rules changed when you developed a serious illness. He knocked, and Dr. Parker invited him in.

"How are you, Keith?" the doctor questioned.

Keith shrugged miserably. "I feel fine," he ventured cautiously. "That's what makes it hard to believe."

Dr. Parker nodded. "Hopefully you will have a lot of good days." Carefully, he opened a text the bore the human's respiratory tract. "I am going to talk about what's going on inside you. I want you to ask me anything you'd like to know."

He explained that lung biopsy showed abnormalities in the lining of Keith's lung. He knew Keith would have been too shocked to absorb the information yesterday. The doctor went on to explain that this lining covers many internal organs, and as the days wore on, Keith would get more and more short of breath. "Have you noticed any symptoms?"

Keith hesitated. Detailing symptoms made it so real. "Eight weeks ago we all had a cold, you know. Everyone got better in a short space of time. All except me. I still felt weak. Lance even called me a wimp. He thought me silly to feel so wiped out from a common cold. I sometimes get short of breath now when I exercise and I wheeze occasionally. Dr. Gorma greeted me after calisthenics one morning and consulted you over it."

"Yes. You'll be under the care of top notch professionals. Dr. Bhalla and I will coordinate your care. You can discuss your options with Dr. Bhalla."

"I don't want chemotherapy." Keith's words surprised him. "Not if there is no hope."

"And you may not have to have it." Dr. Parker smiled sympathetically. Keith's dark hair look tangled and matted, the pallor of his face contrasting sharply with his shock of dark hair. Dark shadows surrounded his brown eyes from his poor night's sleep. "You and Dr. Bhalla can discuss it. Well, just to start, I need to do a physical exam to see how everything is. Can you hop up on the table Keith?" The doctor clips an oximeter onto Keith's finger, takes his blood pressure and does a lengthy respiratory assessment, and calls the laboratory to book pulmonary function tests.

After, the doctor very carefully unwrapped his stethoscope from around his neck, and set it down. "Everything looks good right now. You will start having appointments every couple of weeks, Keith. More, if necessary."

Keith felt worn out. His head hung and he nodded meekly and went back to his room. He again sat to complete his paperwork, but instead he stared out the window, his eyes blank and unseeing. Eventually he heard his teammates coming back from practice, strolling down the hall together. A knock sounded at his door. "Keith!" Lance called. "Can you come out please? We need to talk with you…"

Keith poked his head out.

"We can go in the boardroom," Allura offered. Without another word, the force changed direction and followed Keith.

Keith sighed and sunk into a chair, as did his teammates. They looked up at him, waiting. "I have terrible news," he divulged.

"What do you mean, Keith?" Lance snapped.

Keith's heart started to pound hard against his chest. "I'm sick. I have cancer."

Instantly, Lance leapt to his feet. "What do you mean, Keith?"

Allura's eyes filled with tears. "It's more serious than just cancer isn't it?"

Keith paled noticeably and started to shake. "What's she talking about?" Lance growled. "What's going on?"

Hunk looked up. "How long did they give you, Keith?" he choked out.

Keith met Hunk's eyes squarely. "Six months," Keith remembered. "Twelve if I'm lucky."

"What do you mean?" Lance yelled. "Six months before you're better?"

Pidge, who hadn't spoken at all, started to sob. He curled up in the chair into the fetal position, knees against his chest, and head on his knees, and bawled. "Hey, little buddy. There, there," Hunk comforted, through his own tears.

Lance paced the floor. "Well, I don't believe it. I want a second opinion!"

"Keith, darling…" Allura came around the table, and Keith stood up, and they hugged each other. "Why you?" she sobbed. "Why did this have to happen to such a good person?"

"I know," Keith told them all. "I know. I'll make sure that another pilot is trained," he reassured his voice breaking. "I won't leave any of you or Arus without a pilot…"

"Keith, please don't worry. Just worry about yourself. You know we'll be there for you until the very end…"

"Exactly," Hunk agreed, nodding. With one of his large hands, he patted Pidge's hair while he sobbed.

Keith chanced to look up at Lance, whose face grew red with anger. "Stupid jackass doctors. They don't know everything!"

"Do you feel okay?" Hunk asked.

"I feel fine," Keith promised. "That's part of the reason it's so hard to take in."

"I say you get a second opinion," Lance urged. Keith glanced at Lance again, and saw he had his teeth and fists clenched tightly. He literally shook with his anger.

"Take it easy, Lance," Keith advised, softly.

"No, IWON'T," hissed Lance. "This is your life at stake! You have to fight for it!"

"That's enough!" Hunk cried, slamming his hand on the table. "If you can't be supportive then shut the hell up, Lance!"

"Fine," Lance boomed. "Who needs your bullshit, anyway?" Without another word, Lance made a beeline for the door, slamming it hard when he exited.

Lance ran. He tore through the halls, past the guards and out the door. "Where is the fire Lance?" one of the guards taunted, but Lance continued to run. He ran across the parameter of the castle until he soaked through his shirt and gasped for breath. Finally he slowed his pace to a brisk walk.

Keith couldn't die! In his absence Lance would assume leadership. This meant his carefree laissez faire lifestyle would ground to an abrupt halt. He'd be inundated with paperwork, problems and meetings. "I can't do it," Lance mumbled aloud. "Worse is…I don't want to."

It never occurred to him before how easy it was to be a smart aleck from the pilot's seat of the Red lion. He could tease and criticize without a second thought when most of the responsibility sat on Keith's shoulders. He could never be Keith. In fact he was the complete antithesis of Keith. Like most of them, he thought Keith practically immortal. Keith would always be there to protect them, catch them when they fell and cover for Lance so his attitude would not be reprimanded.

He never took time off so the others could. Except to pilot Black, Keith barely left the castle walls in the last two years. Lance's guilt swelled within him, crowding out other thoughts, making it feel hard to breathe.

Had he ever, even once, offered to help Keith with his workload so he could have an afternoon off? Lance couldn't recall a single time. _I'll make it up to him, I swear it, _Lance vowed._ I'll start now…_ His communicator buzzed. Lance reached in his pocket to see who was calling.

Keith. Lance should have known. As soon as Lance opened his communicator, Keith didn't even allow him a chance to speak. "I know it's a shock," he blurted. "Come back to the castle, Lance, and you and I can talk about it."

To his immense surprise, Lance had to wipe his eyes, and his nose before he spoke. Keith didn't look angry anyway, only weary and resigned. "I'm sorry I was such a bastard," Lance muttered.

"It's all right to be angry. I'm angry too. I guess I figured…" But Keith stopped and shook his head.

"Go on. Tell me if you can."

"I figured if I was a good enough person that…" he paused to breathe. "I figured I'd built up enough good karma…that nothing bad would happen."

Lance felt himself choke up. "You _are_ a good person, Keith. Look at all you've done for Arus. You've risked your life time and again. Getting this illness is rotten luck. It isn't a punishment."

To that, Keith shrugged. "Will you come back so we can talk?"

"Fine." Lance started back, but to his amazement he began thinking about how unfair…how damn unfair it was…that Keith was going to die without ever having really lived.

Keith never went out, never let himself go, and never dated anyone…and this made Lance feel the worst of all.

_Keith doesn't date because he loves me_, Lance thought despairingly. _All this time I thought he'd get over it or find someone else. Now he's going to die never having had someone love him most of all…_

Of course, Keith never mentioned his feelings to Lance, and probably thought Lance didn't know.

Lance knew.

_He didn't act on it because of me. He knows I don't feel the same. And he'd still have to face me everyday if I rejected him. It would be awkward at best, and he's too noble to ever put me in that position. But it wouldn't be awkward for very long…six months…twelve if he's lucky…gods. Keith deserves to experience that…deserves to die having loved and been loved…_

Lance straightened up, an epiphany making his face light up. Would he? Could he? _Should_ he?

_What if I went for it_? Lance thought_. Told Keith I loved him with all my heart? Loved him the way he deserves to be loved? I could sleep with him, no sweat…I've been with men before. It would be the best gift ever. I could make his time left happier, and I love Keith enough to do that. Sort of a make up gift for all the times I let him down…_

_I've got to do it,_ vowed Lance, and he turned and walked back to the castle.

That night at supper, Lance could neither eat nor sit still. His agitation eventually took the form of tormenting Hunk, an innocent bystander. "Will you cut it out and EAT?" Hunk grumbled.

Lance squirmed in his seat and grinned as he thought about the three dozen roses and bottle of champagne chilling in his room. He wanted to save his appetite for the cherries and strawberries and chocolate sauce.

He was in luck. Keith pushed his food around on his plate, and stood up when dessert came to the table. "I think I'll pass on dessert tonight," Keith told them and stood up.

Lance jumped up so fast his chair almost toppled over backwards. "Me too. Hey Keith…wait up!"

Keith slowed his pace and allowed Lance to catch up. "What's up, Lance?"

"You said I could talk to you if I needed to," Lance pointed out.

Although he looked a bit surprised, Keith nodded. "All right. Your room or mine?"

"Mine!" Lance ordered. "I cleaned it and everything."

A grim smile crept over Keith's normally expressionless face. "Nice change."

When they arrived at Lance's door, he took a deep breath, and he couldn't suppress his '_I am gonna get laid tonight' _smile. He gestured for Keith to go in first.

Keith stopped cold when he saw all the romantic paraphernalia. He glanced up from under his black bangs. "You have a date tonight?"

"Yeah." Lance's grin changed to predatory. "At least…I hope so."

"All right." Keith shrugged. "You better talk fast then. What do you want?"

Lance beamed. "Funny you should ask…"

"Well?"

"I want YOU, Keith." Lance spread his arms. "I did this for you."

"For me?" Keith stammered. "What do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean?" Lance exclaimed. "I want a relationship! And hopefully-" But Lance couldn't finish with the black eyes boring holes into him.

Keith didn't look happy at all. Instead he rubbed his forehead. "Why _now_, Lance? Because I'm sick?"

Lance squirmed. "Because…because…" he faltered. "Oh, god damn it, Keith…just say yes! I know you love me!"

Keith shut his eyes, and his forehead crinkled with pain. "I can't." Keith backed away. "This isn't right."

With an annoyed sigh, Lance pulled the cork on the champagne, poured a glass and drained it. "I agree."

"It's really nice of you," Keith offered.

"I don't see what problem is," Lance scowled, pouring himself another glass of champagne.

"I do. I don't need your pity, Lance."

"Pity has nothing to do with it!" Though, in fact, pity had everything to do with it. "Is it so hard to believe I want you because you're a great person?" Lance sulked staring the ceiling, before he came up with a good line. "All right. So it took knowing you didn't have the much time left to get me to act, but at least I did! Now you won't have me!"

"Why would I start something I can finish? It would be terribly unfair to you, don't you think?" Keith's black eyes met his filled with sincere sorrow.

"I can't think about the future. Why not just focus on today?" Lance let out a frustrated groan, downing his third glass of champagne. "Answer me this. Is it me? Maybe you don't love me?"

Keith's eyes met Lance's pained and pleading. "It's because I love you that I can't do this."

Lance failed at their talk, so he upped the ante. It was time for plan two. He crossed the room, saying Keith's name, and clutched his face with his hands, and pressed his mouth into Keith's very lightly.

The kiss only stayed light for about two seconds. Once he knew Keith wouldn't pull away, and he felt his lips move slightly beneath his own, he pressed deeper, backing Keith into a wall. Next thing he knew he was kissing his commanding officer passionately and they were both panting and their hands were all over each other.

Keith came to his senses first. One hard push is all it took to get Lance to back off. "Calm down," Lance snapped.

"We can't do this." Behind his back, Keith fumbled for the door. Once he located the handle he jumped clear of Lance's grip. Lance shoved his hands hard in his jacket. "I'm sorry," Keith said, quietly.

"Don't be sorry just say yes!"

Keith looked up at him pleadingly. "I would have," he managed, sorrowfully. Then, without another word, he strolled down the hallway alone.

On Earth two days later…

Diana Kincaid paced nervously in front of Space Marshal Graham's office.

"You can go in now." His assistant told her hanging up her phone.

"Thank you," Diana murmured approaching his door. Diana crossed the room and came to attention in front of his desk.

"At ease and have a seat, Lt. Commander."

"Thank you, Sir." She perched on the edge of the chair.

Graham formed a steeple with his fingers as he looked at her. "I have a new assignment for you. An indefinite one. You are going to join the Voltron force on Planet Arus."

Diana was shocked. "Did something happen?" she asked softly.

"They will be losing a member soon." He told her but did not give any further details.

"Oh which lion will I be flying?" Her voice was solemn.

"The Black one. Sim0175 has been programmed for you. You leave for Arus in one week."

"Thank you Sir, this is a great honor." Diana stood and shook his hand.

"Good Luck." He told her and handed her a thick file. "Here is all the information that Commander Kogane has complied. It includes tactical plans and formations that he has created."

Diana left his office with her nose in the file. The first page was a breakdown of the team. _Black is flown by Keith Kogane. Why would he give up flying? Is he being reassigned? I don't think so. Not the way Graham said they would be losing a member. He seemed upset about it. It sounded more serious than a reassignment._ She thought. She pored over the file as her feet automatically took her to the sim center.

"Good evening," greeted the attendant, breaking into her thoughts.

"Good evening, I need Sim 0175."

"Of course, Lt. Commander." He smiled, handing her the sim card. "Keep this until you are finished. Sim 0175 is yours until further notice. You can access it 24/7."

"Great, thank you." She smiled back.

Placing the file and her communicator into a locker and pocketing the key, she walked to the simulator.

On Arus…

At supper, Coran arrived at few minutes late much to Nanny's dismay. "Is everything all right Coran?" Keith asked, concerned.

"I just finished an intergalactic conference call with Galaxy Garrison. They are sending a pilot next week. Her name is Lt. Commander Diana Kincaid."

"I know of her," Keith confirmed, "She is an excellent pilot. She has had many high marks."

"Ice is coming here?" Lance barked. "Great, just what we need a hotshot pilot."

Keith laughed. "That's rich coming from you."

"It is good to hear you laugh," Allura commented smiling.

"It felt good too," Keith smiled back.

After dinner Keith retired to his office to finish the last of his paperwork before it would be turned over to Lance. An hour later, Lance burst into the room. "She's not right for the team, Keith" Lance protested.

"Relax. Don't be so threatened" Keith leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head.

"Well, I am the commander now and I SAY she's not right!"

"Personal conflicts don't count, Lance. She is not even here yet and you want to send her packing."

Lance face flushed with anger.

"Why, is it because she is too much like you?" Keith laughed.

"She is NOT like me! DONT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Lance burst out.

"Does the truth HURT?" Keith stood abruptly. "You are the Commander now so start acting like ONE!" Keith stormed off.

Lance followed him into the hall shouting after Keith "They could have found someone BETTER!"

Keith pivoted sharply, shouting back "She's the BEST! There are NONE better than she is!"

"THAT'S IT! I want her head on a platter!"

"Watch out or she will serve your nuts to you if you are not careful!" Keith retreated to the gardens and the serenity that it offered. Settling onto the cool grass, he blew out a cleansing breath. He gazed out into the sky watching the stars beginning to appear. _Why is letting go so hard?_ He thought bleakly. _I feel like my life is over already. Too soon I will have to hand over the last great thing that I have to hold onto._ The stars wavered before his eyes.

That night Keith found it hard to sleep. He tossed and turned, and finally got up to open a window. Then he flopped on the bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. He also had mixed feelings about Diana's arrival. Someone else flying and training in Black was going to make Keith's impending death very real.

_I can't stand it, _Keith thought, screwing his eyes shut tight_. But I have to, I have no choice… _The room felt stifling hot, and Keith could hear the whistling emitting when he breathed.

A knocked sounded, and Keith bolt upright out of habit. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"It's Lance. You better not be expecting someone else!"

Keith reached up and flicked the switch that would allow the door to open. Lance let himself in without being invited and sat heavily on Keith's bed. "What do you want?" Keith asked, suspiciously.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier," Lance blurted. "But you know I'm right about Ice. She's cocky and a pain in the ass."

"There's a difference between cockiness and confidence," Keith argued. "She's very confident and by the book. She'll do great as your leader. She was strategically chosen, and I know they did a good job. They picked us, didn't they?"

"I don't have to like it though," Lance muttered darkly.

"No you don't. I don't like it either. In fact, I hate it!" Keith stared morosely out the window.

Strangely, Keith felt Lance's hand close over his. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Keith…I want you to reconsider…"

"Not that again, please?"

"I got you a little something." Without his usual suavity Lance thrust a small box into Keith's waiting hands. "This oughta show you I mean business."

Keith opened the box with nothing other than moonlight in the room, making everything shades of blue. He actually gasped when he did. "You got me a wedding ring?" Keith asked.

"Well…you can call it what you want…but I guess so, yeah."

Keith shook his head. "This is crazy. You're crazy."

Lance shrugged and smiled. "Isn't that what you love best about me?" To Lance's immense surprise, Keith shut the box very carefully and set it aside. Instead of looking happy, Keith looked sadder than ever. "You don't like it?"

"If only-" Keith began in a choked voice, but Lance refused to let him finish.

"Hey," Lance interrupted. "Better late than never."

Keith was touched deeply and a hair's breadth away from accepting Lance's offer when he ruined the serious moment by adding, "Now really. How can you resist this?" He pointed to himself with his thumbs, causing Keith to sigh deeply.

Lance couldn't hold a serious conversation to save his life. How would he handle Keith being seriously ill, especially with all the ugliness at the end?

"I can't. Can't you see that?" Keith said it firmly, but he got progressively more and more upset, his face losing color, his breathing raspy. "Why would I put you through that?"

"You didn't put me through anything," Lance reassured. "I chose this. You're not going to make me beg, are you? Playing hard to get it one thing, but this is getting farcical."

"No, Lance."

"Fine." Lance flopped down beside Keith, and silence ensued. In the dark, Lance listened to Keith's wheezing and watched his chest rise and fall. "Is it hard for you to breathe?" Lance asked.

Keith hesitated. "Sometimes," he admitted.

"That's—" Lance couldn't think of what to say. Instead he just reached over and held Keith.

Keith settled into Lance's chest, and only then did he allow himself to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, sunshine poked through his window, and Lance was gone.

One week later…..

"Arus, this Mustang India Charlie Echo. I am 500 microns out and approaching Arus. Permission to enter Arusian air space."

"Permission granted Mustang," Keith answered. "The Voltron force is airborne in Sector Omega 24."

"Roger, I will join them in Sector Omega 24."

"Welcome to Arus, Ice." Keith smiled at her.

"Thank you, Commander. I wish I was joining you under better circumstances."

"So do I." Keith tried to hide his sadness.

Diana's eyes narrowed and she caught the slight change in Keith's mood. _Something is very wrong. _She thought to herself.

"Have you been fully briefed on the situation?" Keith asked with his cool mask firmly in place.

"Negative." She answered. "I was given minimal details."

"Roger, you will be fully briefed after you land. Go meet the team first."

"Yes, Commander, Mustang out." Diana closed the line and entered Arus's atmosphere flying fast into the midst of lion practice. Diana danced her fighter around the Lions. Lance angrily filled the air waves with his cursing.

"Dammit Ice, Stand down and report to the castle. There's not enough room in this force for more than one hot shot and the position is TAKEN."

"That is enough Lance." Keith ordered.

"What about HER?"

"Lance park your lion and come down to castle control" Keith barked through clenched teeth.

Diana was escorted to the control room as the team returned the lions to their dens. Her heels clicked on the hard floor as she crossed the control room. "Commander." She saluted Keith. The pair waited until the team appeared.

Lance entered the control room furious. "What the HELL were you thinking?" he fumed. "Now let's get ONE thing straight! I am the commander you are a pilot."

"Yes, sir," Her voice oozed sarcasm.

"Enough you two." Keith stepped forward between them. "You BOTH will have to get past your differences and learn to work together." He gave Lance a pointed look. "Lt. Commander," Keith began. "Come with me and I will brief you while Commander McClain conducts the after practice discussion. I will introduce you to the team properly in a half hour."

"Yes Commander," Diana complied after shooting Lance a triumphant glare and began following Keith out of the control room. Keith led her to a small conference room.

"Please have a seat,"

"Thank you Commander,"

"First off, please call me Keith. " Keith sat down in front of her.

"Yes, Com- Keith," Diana murmured.

"Now for the reason that you are here," Keith folded his hands upon the table. "You are here to replace me as pilot of the Black lion. I have been diagnosed with cancer."

"Terminal?" Diana whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," Keith's voice was hollow

"How long?"

"Six months to a year."

Diana felt her heart melt as she looked into Keith's rich chocolate eyes. _If there were no sadness in them a person could get so lost in those remarkable eyes._ She thought to herself. Aloud she stated earnestly "I will do everything I can to fly Black proudly. And if there is anything that I can do to help you it would be my honor."

"I know you will. I remember you from the Academy. You are a strong dog fighter. And you adapt quickly your lion sim results prove that."

"You've seen my sim results?" she questioned.

"Of course." Keith smiled. "Every time you were in the sim the recordings were sent to Arus. I am impressed with your results."

"Thank you"

"But I must insist that you also try to put your differences with Lance aside and work together. Voltron depends on complete trust and cooperation. "

"Keith, I promise you in battle I will not let ANYTHING interfere with my duties."

"That is good to hear. Now practice begins at 8:00 sharp after breakfast. There is a discussion session afterward to review the practice and discuss strengths and areas that need to be improved."

"Understood."

Their meeting was interrupted by the castle alarms blaring. "Time to get to work." Keith murmured as they stood and raced back to the control room. "Report Coran," Keith queried.

"Lotor's forces are entering Arusian airspace."

"To the lions, Team." Keith ordered.

Lance strode up to Diana. "Stay here Rookie, and let the pros handle this." He glared.

"Lance!" Keith reprimanded sharply.

Ignoring Lance, Diana turned to Keith. "May I join you in my Mustang? She has full armor and weaponry."

"Yes, tune into frequency Tango Alpha 2819."

"Roger," Diana took off to the hangar.

"Let's go team." Keith raced to the turbo lift.

Diana powered up her engines and released the storage pod clamps from the fighter's underbelly. Sliding on her helmet, she taxied her fighter out of the hangar and into the air as the Doom fighters began filling the sky. Diana did not have time to marvel at the grace and efficiency of the team. The Doom fighters kept her very busy, but she was in her element, flying was like breathing to her.

At dinner, Diana played with her food more than she ate. "Don't like my food, young lady?" Nanny asked gruffly.

"No, no it is not that ma'am. I just do not eat meat." Diana was a bit reluctant to admit.

"Ack not another one," Nanny scolded. "Tomorrow you will dress for dinner. Ladies DO NOT wear pants to dinner."

Diana chose to stay silent, but Keith saw the glimmer of defiance in her gray-blue eyes. He hid his smirk with his napkin.

In the hangar…

Diana was checking over her fighter, when Hunk entered. "You won't have much time to fly her here." He commented.

"I know Tsuyoshi isn't it?" she replied softly. "I have read the reports that Zarkon and Lotor keep Voltron very busy. But I like to keep her checked."

"Please call me Hunk, I understand."

The sun was peeking over the horizon and casting its first rays upon the castle as Keith entered the gardens. "Oh," he murmured when he spotted Diana sitting cross legged in the spot where he normally mediated. He allowed his eyes to travel over her to the bamboo katana resting lightly in her upturned hands.

"Good morning, Commander," she whispered softly not opening her eyes.

"I am sorry to disturb you. It's Keith by the way."

"Not at all Keith," she opened her eyes smiling.

"Do you always mediate with your katana?"

"With this one yes," her fingers lightly played across the delicately craved grip. "This was my great grand father's. I never go anywhere without it. Especially off world."

"May I?" Keith asked gesturing to the katana. Reverently, Diana relinquished her sword. "It is exquisite," he commented as she swung it back and forth. "Nicely balanced." Carefully, he handed it back to her as she was standing. "Is your hand to hand as good as your dog fighting?" he asked smiling.

"Better," she grinned.

"Really? Care to prove it?" he challenged.

"Sure, is there an area with mats? I would not want either one of us to get hurt."

"Of course follow me."

"Okay," she smiled.

Twenty minutes later Keith and Diana were still locked in hand to hand combat with neither one giving an inch. Keith was trying hard to ignore the wheezing and the burning in his chest.

"Keith, what the HELL are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Lance yelled as he sprinted across the room.

Diana looked shocked and Keith's stoic mask slipped. "NO Lance, and STOP treating me like a Damn china doll. I may be dying, but I am not breakable. Everyone else around me is treating me like I am already dead. WELL I am NOT! I intend to live MY LIFE as normally as possible for as long as I can. NOW go AWAY and Leave me alone." Keith stormed off.

Lance stood shell shocked in the middle of the gym. Diana grabbed her towel and whisked by him saying "Nice going Lance." Diana quickly chased after Keith. Diana caught up with him in the locker room. He was leaning heavily on a sink rim and struggling to breathe. "Keith!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. Taking him by the arm she led him to the bench. After pushing him onto it she knelt in front of him. She took a cleansing breath. Picking up his hand she placed it on her chest. Looking into his bewildered and shocked eyes she whispered. "Concentrate on my breathing. Make yours match mine. Concentrate Keith you can do it." She encouraged. "Just like mediating." She forced herself to stay calm despite the warm hand upon her breast. Diana watched Keith's chest begin to slow and the distress left his eyes. "That's better," she smiled.

When Keith could speak, he smiled, "You know you are in the men's locker room, right?"

"I didn't care," she replied standing. "My only concern was you. And a good thing too. You might have passed out if I hadn't come in."

"Thanks," he smiled, "I am better now. Go get a shower and we can head to breakfast."

"Ok," she smiled back. She started to leave then turned back. "So was I good enough for you?"

"Yes, tomorrow katanas?" he asked hopefully.

"Katanas it is." She left with a bounce in her step.

Keith and Diana arrived to breakfast together. Lance was sitting silently sipping his coffee, glaring at Diana as she sat across from him. Looking to Allura, he smirked and asked, "Allura, how are the preparations for the ball coming?"

"Wonderfully," Allura replied cheerfully, "Diana and I have an appointment with the seamstress this afternoon."

"What ball?" Diana queried.

"Your welcome to Arus ball." Pidge supplied.

"Oh boy," Diana muttered. Ignoring Lance's grinning face she turned to Allura, "May we discuss this matter further a little later?"

"Of course."

"Please Diana."Allura begged. "It would be like having a sister. You can have your choice of escorts."

Diana felt her heart rate speed up. "Well, Pidge is sweet but a little too young. Hunk told me that he already has a date, and Lance would rather kill me so I guess that only leaves Keith."

"Well, then we will get Keith to escort you, no problem." Allura smiled cheerfully. "Good choice. Keith will make a wonderful escort."

"ONE condition. ABSOLUTLY NO PINK! Please do not take offense."

Allura giggled. "Of course not. I think red is more your color."

"Thank you. I guess it's settled then." Diana thought about having a romantic night with Keith, and she smiled from the inside out.

That morning, the castle buzzed with preparations. Florists came in and out with large baskets of flowers for decorations. Every available cook hired by the castle was involved in making a banquet fit for royalty. Photographers snapped random shots. Eager citizens lined the roads, hoping for a glance of the activity therein.

Security measures doubled, and guards patrol the balconies, rooms and grounds, ensuring everyone's safety.

Keith put on his dress uniform, and then went to see Lance. He smiled at how handsome Lance looked in his, despite the scowl on his face. In spite of himself he asked, "How does security look for tonight?"

Lance grumbled something unintelligible. Then he looked up and the frown deepened when he saw how handsome Keith looked in his dress uniform. "Why are you taking Diana to this ball?"

"She requested me."

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Lance snorted.

"Don't do this, Lance."

"If you'll excuse me. I have to make sure everything is in place security wise."

Keith showed up at the appointed time to pick up Diana. A moment after announcing his arrival Diana stepped through her door. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, but I feel like a Barbie doll." She grumbled. Keith laughed.

Soon the couple entered the ball room, and a sincere smile broke out on Diana's face to see the unbelievable amount of people crowded in the ball room just to welcome her to Arus. Once the couple made a round greeting people, and everyone started mingling, Lance appeared at her elbow.

He glared at her so darkly, she was caught off guard. "I don't know what kind of stunt you are trying to pull by getting Keith to escort you to this ball. Just remember, he's MINE."

Smiling sweetly she replied. "Lieutenant, aren't you supposed to be monitoring security?" Lance threw her a dirty look as he stalked off. Keith came up behind her, his eyes fixed on Lance as he strode away. Diana smiled, "My, he is touchy this evening."

"Yes he is. He snapped at me earlier too," Keith agreed. "The best thing to do with Lance when he acts that way is just to ignore him. He can be a bit…moody by times. Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand.

"I would be honored," she slipped her hand into his as she curtsied. Diana could feel Lance's cold stare from the sidelines as she glided onto the dance floor.

Keith held her close and they moved like silk across the floor. Diana could feel the anger that Lance was emitting. He paced on the sidelines, red faced and practically frothing at the mouth. "Was he always so jealous of you?" Diana asked.

"No," Keith faltered. "To be honest this all started when he found out I had cancer. Maybe he just feels protective of me." Keith didn't seem very worried over Lance's jealous rage. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's a bit creepy," Diana admitted. "He's burning a hole in my back."

"Just keep dancing and ignore him," Keith prompted.

They did. They tried many different dances and had a wonderful time. Keith wasn't as naturally talented of a dancer as Diana, but he admitted he'd been Allura's dancing partner since arriving on Arus. "I am the only one she wants to practice with," Keith confessed, smiling modestly.

_No wonder, _Diana thought_. Lucky, lucky Allura. _Keith doted on Diana, bringing her cold drinks in between dances, and seemed to have eyes for her alone. "Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" she drawled fervently. Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Lance stormed across the room and appeared between them in an instant. "Enough!" He pulled her out of Keith's arms roughly. "What are you up to?" he slurred, leaning his face so close to hers she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "WHAT PART OF HE'S MINE DON'T YOU GET?"

"Lance," Keith urged. "Don't do this. Not here."

The entire ballroom went silent. What seemed to Diana like a thousand shocked eyes turned in their direction. Even the music stopped abruptly.

"He is not interested in you," Lance continued loudly. "He loves ME. And in case you weren't aware…he's GAY!"

Gasps spread across the crowded room, and the curious gazes shifted to Keith who flushed and looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Coran froze in place. "That's a scandalous lie!" he accused. "Take Mr. McClain to the cell!"

Several security guards leapt into action and hauled away a struggling and drunken Lance. Diana pulled a pale and gasping Keith out onto the empty terrace. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"I can't believe he just did that." Keith's voice was harsh. "I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. How on Arus am I supposed to go back and face all those people?"

"He was positively green with jealousy." Diana told Keith as though it wasn't already evident.

"Don't look over your shoulder," Keith warned. "They're all still staring at me."

Diana peeked anyway. Keith spoke the truth. The individuals stared unabashed at both of them, but particularly at Keith.

"Is he in earnest?" Diana questioned, leaning on the railing and looking up at Keith. "Do you love Lance?"

Keith didn't answer at first. He stayed silent so long, she didn't think he would answer at all. "He was right," Keith whispered sadly. "I do love him. And if the situation was different-" His voice trailed off.

Diana took Keith's hands. "Then…follow your heart, allow yourself some happiness. Happiness will make the rough road ahead more bearable. Having someone standing beside and loving you will give you both the strength to face the future. Denying it will only bring defeat. You have people who love you dearly." Diana pleaded.

Keith looked at her with new understanding. "What if he only loves me out of obligation? Poor Keith…he's dying and he loves me…"

Diana swallowed. "That's a risk you'll have to take. Love is always a risk…there's always the chance of being hurt. It's like being on the Voltron force I guess."

Keith smiled ruefully and fell silent for a long time. "You're right," he surmised finally. "I will tell Lance, as soon possible…and thank you." He squeezed her hand and he turned to leave. "The dance is almost over. I think I will go back to my room…I don't think I can handle much more tonight. It's been a lovely evening, Diana."

After the terrace doors closed, Diana whispered, "I love you, Keith." Tears began to course down her flushed cheeks.

She stayed in place for a long time; her shoulders were still quaking when Hunk found her about a half hour later. Slipping off his jacket he placed it around her. "Keith wanted me to see you through the rest of the night." When she didn't answer he added. "Personally -I think Lance is an asshole." He handed her a napkin.

"Thank you, Tsuyoshi." She sniffed.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"Yes and my red eyes match my dress." She wiped her eyes smearing her makeup. To Hunk, she looked every bit as beautiful, maybe more so, with the imperfection. It made her real.

"Here let me." He took the napkin and gently wiped away the tears and the ruined makeup. "Stay right here, I will be right back." He smiled.

"Okay." As he was crossing the terrace, she turned back to the garden. _Why did I set myself up for this? _She asked herself._ I knew from the second day I was here that Keith had feelings for someone else. But why-oh-why did it have to be Lance? Keith is such a good person…and Lance is…_

Diana turned when she heard the doors open. Hunk returned with a cool wash cloth and a glass of champagne. "For your eyes, milady," he handed her the cloth. "And for your sorrow." He held up the glass.

"What about your date? I am sure that she is not happy that I am monopolizing your time." Diana began blotting her eyes with the cool cloth. "All I need is to be attacked by another jealous person!"

"Angela left hours ago. She said something about me being the wrong type." He spoke as she took a sip of champagne.

"Then she doesn't know the right type. You are a teddy bear." The sparkle began to come back to Diana's eyes.

Hunk lifted her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his. "Now that's better. I like when your eyes sparkle. Would you care to dance?"

Diana drained the glass and set it on the table with the cloth. "I would be honored, Tsuyoshi." She handed him back his jacket and they walked into the ballroom.

"Why won't you call me Hunk, like everyone else?"

"I like Tsuyoshi better." She smiled. Hunk reached around her tiny waist, and she settled into his arms.

Suddenly, the castle alarms began blaring. "Damn!" they exclaimed together and they began running to the control room. Hunk held her arm so she would not fall while running in her high heels.

Soon the team minus Lance was assembled and staring up at the monitor. "What is happening, Coran?" Keith asked urgently.

"Lotor's forces and they have brought a ro-beast."

"Lance is too drunk to fly, what are we going to do, Keith?" Allura asked worriedly.

"Diana, you will fly Black, and I will fly Red." Keith stated firmly. "Let's go!"

"Yes, Commander." She nodded. Diana nervously chewed her lip as she ran to the lift. _I have only formed Voltron once and never in battle, _she thought worriedly.

Quickly Diana was in Black and clawing her way through the air destroying fighters as she made her way toward the ro-beast. "Proton missiles!" she exclaimed as she flew into position. The missiles only served to anger the beast further.

"We need Voltron!" Keith yelled.

_Don't screw this up Dia,_ Diana thought to herself. "Activate interlocks-dynotherms connected-infra cells up-mega thrusters are go!" she cried. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head."

Diana blew out a breath as Voltron finished forming and lightly touched down in front of the ro-beast. _One feat down and one to go, _she breathed_._

"Nice work, Commander. You're doing great so far," Keith radioed. "Now let's slay this beast."

"Yes, Commander." Diana gritted her teeth as the beast grabbed Voltron in a fierce bear hug, driving it spikes into his mid section. "Eye beams, electro force cross," Diana shouted. Voltron responded and the creature backed away slightly. Voltron leaped and gathered enough distance. "Form Blazing sword," Diana ordered.

The hands of Voltron came together and formed the blazing sword. Then they lunged at the beast who tried an evasive maneuver. "Damn you," Diana hissed, sweat falling into her eyes. "Let's try this again, team."

The second time they managed to split the ro-beast in two. "Deactivate and disengage!" Diana blurted. The lions broke into five pieces and tore back in the direction of the castle, as the sky lit up with the explosion.

Over the comm. she heard Keith say, "Well done, Diana!"

Lance felt he hit rock bottom. He heard the alarms blaring and he leapt to his feet, hollering for the guards to release him. "What are you going to do Lance?" one taunted. "You are way too drunk to pilot."

"You assholes!" Lance screamed. "This is treason! I demand you let me go right now!" The guards turned their backs on him and continued their game of cards.

He slunk to the floor, defeated, thinking about his life. His best friend was going to die with cancer. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't even comfort Keith and woo him into a relationship because he wanted nothing to do with Lance. Then he made a complete jealous idiot in front of his new commander and most of Arus. He was pretty sure Diana hated him. His head throbbed painfully, an early hangover making his eyes burn, and his mouth dry. He frowned hugely, wondering how he managed to sink so low in such a short period of time.

Sitting there, staring through the bars of the cell made him feel depressed. Keith no doubt went off with Diana and proceeded to have the romantic evening of his life, before the battle. Lance admitted to himself, that while she exuded confidence, she also remained very classy. _Really if Keith was going to choose a woman, she would be perfect,_ Lance thought. The thought made his face burn, and his stomach sick with jealousy. Agitated, he sprung to his feet and started pacing back and forth, hoping to cool his anger and settle his stomach_. If I truly loved Keith, I would let him choose to be with whom he wants, _Lance mused_. And if I don't really love him, why does the thought of him with someone else make me feel ill?_

There were no easy answers to his question. Before the changing of the guards at midnight, they told Lance Diana led the team to victory over the ro-beast.

Lance stared out, watching the night guard sit at his desk, calmly doing paperwork. The evening guards had since left. "Hey, Michael…how 'bout letting me go?" he queried, trying to speak politely. "You know I'm no threat to Arus."

The guard glanced up, but didn't answer Lance right away. He felt tired, and Lance had made a pest of himself all night, repeatedly asking to be set free. "It'll depend on Coran," Michael declared finally. "Now please. Quit making an ass out of yourself and shut the hell up. Haven't you done enough?"

"I want to see Keith," Lance insisted. "I need to apologize."

"It'll have to wait," Michael asserted.

Lance sighed, sitting right back down on the floor. "I lost any chance I had with Keith," Lance pointed out, miserably. "He's probably in bed with Diana right now."

Michael kept at his paperwork diligently, but a chuckle escaped. He didn't reply to Lance's comment. Lance leaned his head back against the stone wall, soothed by the humming of the fans circulating the air, and staring blankly at the cracks in the ceiling.

It seemed like only moments before a voice called his name. He moaned and shifted around. His neck smarted from falling asleep at an odd angle. He looked up to see Keith standing in front of his cell. He looked annoyed, sympathetic and cautious all at once. "I'm sorry." Lance lowered his head and tried to look repentant like the transgressor he was.

"I know," Keith nodded. His face stayed blank and Lance could not read his expression.

"Lance, you're free to go now." Michael stood up and unlocked the cell door. "You're to face the Arusian council at noon."

"Oh." Lance rose somewhat shakily. Keith didn't say a word as they scaled up two flights of stairs, and wandered down the polished halls together. "I guess," Lance conceded. "There isn't much point in saying I'm sorry. But I am. Terribly."

"Do you really want me so much?" Keith accused. "Do you honestly love me? Or is this about winning?"

Lance shuffled his feet and coughed. "I suppose I can see why you just think this is about winning. I acted like a moron. I couldn't stand to see you with Diana. It made me act crazy."

"You humiliated me," Keith confided. "And you did it on purpose."

"I wanted to humiliate HER…not you."

"You know I'm gay…" Keith began. "Why would you feel jealous?"

"Yeah, so what? I still did!" Lance complained.

Keith stopped walking. The sun leaked through the window and danced across his hair, making it shine. "You have no reason to feel jealous," Keith assured. "You know how I feel…don't you?"

"All I know is that you don't want to be with me," Lance told Keith. "Not that I blame you after last night. The rest—how you feel—is just speculation on my part."

Keith's lips formed a tight line. "Then say it."

"Say what?" Lance demanded. "Beg you to be with me? Now you want me to be humiliated?"

"I am not asking you to beg. I am asking you to tell me how you feel. I need to know you love me…especially given the circumstances. Are you just in this for a quick fuck because you know it can't last forever?"

"God, Keith. When did you get so cynical?"

"It just seems strange that if you cared so deeply, you never made a move before you knew I was sick. I'm…dying, Lance. I hope you aren't doing this because you want something temporary."

Lance started to breathe hard. "Is that what you think of me?" he snapped. "If you think so little of me, you can go to hell!" Frustrated, Lance spun on his heel and started to stomp off down the hall.

"I love you," Keith divulged, but he said it so quietly, Lance wasn't even sure he heard correctly.

Abruptly, Lance stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?"

"I love you," Keith repeated, quietly. He looked up, meeting Lance's eyes. "I'm already going through a lot. I just want to make sure you're sincere. I also want to know you are prepared for what is going to happen. I'm sick, and I'm going to get sicker. It's going to get harder and harder for me to breathe. I'm eventually going to die. If you let yourself love me, it's going to be twice as painful. I love you but…I love you enough to spare you all the ugliness at the end."

Lance's stomach constricted with feelings of guilt. He had been superficial, promiscuous and insincere. He knew that Keith spoke only the truth. He didn't have it in him to do anything else. He vowed to himself at that moment that if he only did one more good thing until the end of his days that he would be there for Keith. He would love him as much as he could, and stay with him until he took his last breath. It was the least he could do, considering all Keith had done for him. And he'd give Keith what he wanted.

"I love you, Keith," he mumbled. "Will you consider being with me?" He lifted his chin until his eyes met Keith's. The black eyes meeting his became suspiciously wet.

Keith didn't say another word. He just held up his hand to show Lance he already wore the ring Lance had given him. Lance dashed across the room and swept Keith into his arms. "You won't regret it," he claimed, pressing his mouth against Keith's black hair. "You won't regret having chose me…"

Even though his actions were passionate, Lance already yawned and drooped. "I'm happy…I'm exhausted…I'm afraid I'm gonna barf. I think I might still be drunk…" Lance blubbered.

"Come on, then. Let's go to my room and have a nap, shall we?" Calmly, Keith slipped an arm around Lance's waist. Once in Keith's room, Lance shed his clothing while Keith looked on appreciatively. He left them in a heap and toppled onto Keith's bed. He still smelled like alcohol as he tussled around to get comfortable. "Shove over," Keith smiled, climbing into the bed.

There was nothing sexual about it, as he climbed into his bed and drew Lance into his arms. He felt…unspeakably grateful…even despite the cancer. For the rest of his life, no matter how long that would be, he would have Lance.

Holding Lance, Keith dropped off to sleep. And this time when he woke up, Lance was still there.

Two days later….

Another day was ending and everyone had settled down to dinner. Just as the appetizers were passed, Lance came in, grabbing Keith from behind and kissing the top of his head. Diana could see Keith didn't mind at all; in fact, he was beaming. She forcibly swallowed the bite of food that was in her mouth, nearly choking on it.

"Allura, will you please excuse me, I would like to prep for my patrol."

"Yes, of course." Allura answered.

Diana rose and as nonchalantly as possible exited the room. Keith turned to Lance. "Weren't you scheduled for tonight's patrol?" he asked.

"She's the Commander. Who am I to question her?" Lance shrugged and took another bite of his pot roast.

Hunk calmly laid his napkin on the table. "Excuse me, please." And without waiting for a reply he followed Diana out of the room.

Going straight to the control room he found Diana sobbing silently, pretending to be looking at a data pad. "Hey, beautiful." Coming up behind her, he whispered in her ear, encircling her with his arms.

"Hey," she squeaked.

"Tell this teddy bear what's wrong?" Hunk coaxed gently.

"I hate Lance. I hate what he is doing. It's lies. All lies. Pretending to love Keith when he doesn't. It's not fair to Keith. He deserves so much more and so much better."

Turning her to face him, Hunk gathered Diana in his arms and began stroking her loose chestnut hair. "Ice's heart is melting." He murmured into her hair.

Diana chuckled, "Oh Tsuyoshi, you know how to make me smile."

"I enjoy your smile much better than your tears."

"I didn't cry much until I landed on this planet."

"If I can help it," Hunk promised. "You won't cry anymore."

Diana was in the gym the next morning earlier than normal. Her body was too keyed up to be still. She was in the middle of an intricate dance with her katana when Lance strolled into the gym, his knuckles wrapped and ready to work out.

"Are you here to gloat, Lance?" Diana demanded archly.

"Nope. Just here to work out." Lance did his best to ignore Diana, taking his frustration out on the punching bag instead.

"I don't get you and Keith being together."

"What's to get?" Lance fired back, punching the bag with increasing force. "I don't know what you mean…"

"What's in it for you?" Diana blurted.

Lance stopped his workout. For just a moment, he looked stunned. "You think I'm with Keith for selfish reasons?"

"It would certainly be in keeping with your personality. I've known you a long time, Lance McClain. You don't exactly go out of your way…ever…unless there is something in it for YOU."

"This time there is nothing in it for me. This is something I am doing for Keith."

"I don't see how pretending to love him is going to benefit him!"

"Whatever relationship I have with Keith is none of your business!"

"Why are you being so cruel? You are a selfish bastard!" Her voice grew louder and echoed in the gym. "You're just doing it to keep him from being with ME!"

"Keep your voice down!" Lance panicked, glancing around to see if Keith approached.

"Why? Are you afraid Keith will hear the truth? He deserves to know. You don't even really love him! Why not let someone else have him you SELFISH bastard!"

"Who like YOU?" Lance snarled, poking his finger in her face. "Stand down, Diana. He doesn't like women…and anyway…he's mine!"

"GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I BREAK IT! I don't see your name tattooed on his forehead!"

"You LOVE him don't you?" Lance accused.

"What's not to love?" Diana turned and stormed off hiding in the women's locker room.

Meanwhile, Keith sank deeper into the shadows of the darkened men's locker room. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He gripped his katana so tightly that the hilt bit into his palm.

He realized he'd been right all along. Lance didn't really love him. He may have been doing it as a sacrifice to make Keith's time left happier…or even worse…to have sex freely, knowing the relationship would not be long term.

Lance came to Keith's room as usual that night, smiling happily, and Keith tried to send him away.

Lance blocked the door, not allowing Keith to close it. "What the fuck is going on?" Lance demanded.

"I heard what you said to Diana. I know you don't really love me. I was in the locker room when you had your fight with her."

Lance paled. He turned so white, Keith thought he might faint. "Keith…I…"

"I don't want to discuss it. Haven't you put me through enough? It's bad enough I'm dying, now I have to deal with this!"

"I love you…I didn't lie!"

"Well, that's rich coming from you. I don't believe you this time. I want you to go away."

Lance's features hardened in an unattractive way. "Fine." He turned his back on Keith, and started to walk away.

"Here…take this too." Keith threw something at Lance's retreating back, and then Lance heard the 'PING' of something hitting the granite floor.

Stunned he saw that Keith had thrown the wedding band Lance bought him. Lance looked up horrified, but Keith had already shut his door in Lance's face.

Hence began the longest night of Keith's life. He sat staring out the window. He would not have Lance after all. The few days he had left stretched out in front of him bleak and endless…

In his short life Keith had never spent such a horrible night.

As the sun was rising, Keith left his bed and found Diana pacing the garden alone trying to compose herself. The argument had her so rattled that she could neither sleep nor meditate. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. "Keith," she breathed.

He stared and the words that erupted from his mouth surprised him. "You knew all along," his voice was broken and accusing. His eyes were red and swollen from crying for hours on end.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Diana pleaded, "I begged him not to do this. I wanted him to be honest."

"But you told me to follow my heart."

"I said that because I was hoping that you would choose me!" Desperately, Diana tried to take his hands but he pulled away. "I love you, Keith. And unlike Lance, I'm sincere. I've loved you since the academy. I was so happy when they told me where I was being posted…because it meant I would be with you." She whispered to his back.

Keith shut his eyes. "So you love me, and I love him…and all he cares about is getting laid."

Diana cringed wondering if she'd gone too far. "I'm sure he does care about you in his own way," she protested, trying to suppress the vision Keith's comment placed in her mind.

"Right," Keith quavered. "Enough for sex, but not enough for love. I'm an object. A prize. I should have known all along. I DID know, and I wouldn't let myself believe it. I wanted to think Lance was better than that."

Diana knew the moment she met Lance he was not above that, and felt a bit blown away by Keith's naiveté. Of course, Lance snowed everyone. At the academy he always had an unbelievable amount of dates, both male and female. He could turn on the charisma, and it worked beautifully. Why he would choose to do this to Keith didn't make sense to Diana. "You could have anyone you want, Keith," she reminded him. "You're so amazing…smart…good looking…"

Keith didn't even seem to hear. "Maybe so," he put in. "But I don't have the time. Besides I feel a bit disillusioned as far as relationships are concerned."

"My offer stands, Keith," Diana informed him, wistfully. "I do love you."

"Thank you, kindly," Keith stated. "But I think I need to be alone to think things over."

With that, he turned on his heel and they parted still carrying their sadness with them.

The sun rose, but it was still cool as Keith climbed the tower to Black. Without thought, he scaled the lion to the hatch. He found himself shorter of breath then the climb would normally leave him.

Settling into the command chair, he gulped and gasped and tried to gain a measure of control over his breathing. He lovingly ran his hands over the controls. Keith could swear that he could feel Black purr. "I will miss you, my friend. You are the one friend who has never betrayed me. Flying with you has been the greatest honor of my life. You'll do all right with Ice I suppose. They say she's the best. Her sim scores are tied with mine, even."

Black growled softly. Keith chuckled. "I know, it'll be a change, but Diana is a great pilot." A tear splashed onto the console. "I don't want to die, Black. And I especially don't want to die alone. How could that bastard Lance do this to me?" His voice cracked. "I have so much life to live...and so many reasons to live…" Keith wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. Urgent beeping interrupted his despair. "What is it Black?" he asked, sniffing.

Black's monitor came alive, showing his radar. "A fleet of Doom ships and two ro-beasts," Keith announced. "I'll send a distress signal to the castle, but you and I better get started. Let's go Black." Keith grabbed the controls. Black roared loudly as they vaulted from the tower. His mouth set in a determined line, Keith flew for the first time into battle without fear.

The minute they flew onto the scene, the ro-beasts grabbed tightly onto his lion.

The one ro-beast held fast to Black's front legs, and the other had his back legs. Together they were pulling Black like he was taffy. _If I die now at least this is how I want to go, _Keith thought bleakly. _A hero, dying as I lived…defending Arus. Honored with a death that is quick and painless._

Meanwhile the team woke to castle alarms blaring. They rushed to the control in time to see the tug-of-war. Suddenly they were blinded by a brilliant white light.

"KEITH!" Diana and Lance screamed simultaneously. Out of habit, they stared at each other, for the very first time, with eyes that reflected identical feelings. "Dispatch a trauma team!" Lance roared. "Call Dr. Gorma and put every available health professional on standby!"

"Yes, Lance!" Coran answered.

Hunk held Diana as she sunk in a crumpled heap on the floor. After the monitor cleared, they found the remnants of Black lion scattered on the ground.

"We have to get out there." Diana struggled to her feet. Hunk nodded.

"Come with me." He whispered.

Together the team numbly went to their lions. "Hold on tightly," he reminded as they grabbed the bar together.

Lance flew Red so fast, he arrived first. Black was spread out into a mile wide circular radius. Finding Keith would not be easy. Lance almost vomited when it crossed his mind that Keith might also be in pieces as well. "Take those two ro-beasts out, team!" Lance hollered into his comm. "I'll try and find Keith!" The moment he shut off the comm., Lance allowed a sob to escape as he tore through the area searching for his friend.

He located the cockpit, and scaled down Red, screaming Keith's name. He scaled up into Black and amidst the thick acrid smoke he located Keith. Keith lay on the floor of his lion, head fallen to the side, white flight suit splattered with blood and ash. "Keith!" Lance cried, crashing to his knees. He turned Keith's limp head towards the ceiling, and a cry of horror escaped. Keith's face was blue in color other than his lips and around his eyes. Those were closer to a dark navy color.

Lance wailed, wishing the instead of planning a date with a person whose name he didn't even remember now, he had paid attention in how to do CPR. He leaned forward, smashing his mouth into Keith's flaccid ones, trying to force his own life into Keith's body. After a few breaths, he pressed on Keith's neck and sighed with relief when he felt a thready pulse. He kept breathing into the broken body underneath him, feeling relief when Keith's color turned to a lighter ashen blue.

He fixated so intensely on his task; he didn't even hear the medics arrive. He found himself roughly pushed aside, and the medics took over. They lifted Keith onto the stretcher and into the helicopter, Lance yelled, "I am going with you!"

Together he and team raced into the castle's infirmary, where he was ushered into a little room to wait for hours.

In the repair bay…

Diana's footsteps echoed as she crossed the bay with a tray of food. It was nearly midnight. Keith was finally stable enough to go into surgery. She was tired of watching Lance pace so she raided the kitchen and was taking Hunk a snack. "Tsuyoshi?" she called.

"I'm here," he popped his head out of the shell of Black lion. Agilely, he climbed down and approached her wiping his hands on a rag. "Whatcha got?" he asked giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Blushing, she replied "I brought you a snack and an update. Keith has just gone into surgery."

"Thanks," he picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "How are you and Lance holding up?"

"We actually talked civilly. He is a mess. Maybe he actually does love Keith." She set the tray on a workbench and picked up the mug of coffee that she had brought for herself.

"I didn't think you embarrassed easily, but your cheeks are still flushed from that kiss." He observed smiling.

"I don't USUALLY but I haven't been kissed in public much." Diana shyly admitted. "Will he fly again?" she tried to steer the conversation away from her.

"I hope so." He took a bit and chewed it thoughtfully. "He is badly charred and twisted."

Suddenly, the lighting in the repair bay dimmed and the air turned cold. A blue light appeared hovering over Black's broken body for a few moments, before floating toward them. When it came within a few feet it materialized into the vision of King Alfor. "Greetings, heroes of Arus, I will help you heal this mighty lion." The apparition touched Hunk's hands and then placed his hands on the sides of Hunk's face. "I give you the knowledge that you will need to repair this lion. Guard it well."

"I will your majesty." Hunk whispered.

Alfor turned to Diana, "Welcome to Arus my dear. I wish to share my gift with you also, may I?"

"It would be an honor, your majesty." Diana whispered respectfully, bowing her head. The king smiled as he touched her face.

When he was finished, he backed away slightly. "The two of you are made for each other. You will do well together." He began to float away disappearing into Black lion.

Neither spoke until the lights of the bay had returned to normal. They looked at each. "Wow," they whispered in unison.

Diana set her mug down and began rolling up her sleeves. "Let's get to work." She smiled.

"You heard the lady," He boomed, "Back to work, Boys." He took her hand and escorted her to the lion.

Hunk and Diana worked feverishly. Without thought their hands made the necessary repairs. Diana glanced at her watch. "Tsuyoshi, let's take a little break and check on Keith. It has been four hours."

"All right," he stood and took her hand. After talking to the bay supervisor, they left together.

Lance was still pacing the hall when they arrived. "Any word Lance?" Diana asked.

"Not yet but a nurse just told us that surgery is almost finished. A doctor will be out soon. How's Black?" he noticed that both were cover in soot.

"With the late King's help we are working hard at him."

"Ole Alfor is good at helping out." Lance gave her a small smile.

Footsteps halted their conversation. Hunk took Diana's hand. Four sets of anxious eyes turned to the sound. A very tired doctor approached. Removing the surgical cap from his head he sighed heavily. "Commander Kogane has survived surgery. We removed a great deal of metal shrapnel from his arms, legs, and chest. We also set the compound fracture of his Radius and Ulna bones in his left arm. His condition is still very serious. He is in recovery now but will be moved to ICU soon. We will be monitoring him intensely for the next twenty-four hours."

"Thank you, Doctor." Diana answered for the group.

"You're welcome. I suggest that you all get some rest." He turned to walk away. Allura walked over to Pidge and shook him gently. "Go to bed, Pidge, Keith is out of surgery."

"Okay," the groggy teen slowly moved as she guided him to his room.

"Let's go back to the repair bay." Diana turned to Hunk.

"Okay,"

"Please try to rest, Lance." She looked back at the distraught pilot.

The couple was silent as they walked through the sleeping castle. Once in the bay they returned to what they had been doing.

Sometime later, Hunk checked on Diana and found her half dozing where she was kneeling at an electrical conduit. "My sweet, Diana," he whispered as he carefully gathered her into his arms.

Unconsciously she cuddled into his arms. Smiling softly she placed arms around his neck. "Where are we going?" she asked sleepily.

"You are going to bed."

"That's nice," she whispered laying her head on his shoulder. "You are so strong."

"So are you," He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

When Keith's eyes finally opened post-op, he quickly shut them again to stop the light from glaring in his eyes. He turned his head to the side and moaned at the pain in his rib cage. When he opened his eyes again, which he did with caution, he appraised the situation. His sore ribs were bandaged, he had intravenous in his arms bilaterally, and oxygen prongs in his nose. Momentarily he wasn't sure what was going on. He tried to sit up, but quickly realized he didn't have the strength. He tried to call for Lance, but when he did his voice was little more than a croak, and calling out hurt his ribs unbearably.

He lay back down and heard a nurse scurry over. "Hi, Keith. You were in an accident, and had to have surgery but you are doing fine now."

"How long?" he lipped.

"Four days ago."

Keith rested on his pillow trying to take it all in. His lips were so parched; he glared at the IVs accusingly. Weren't they supposed to prevent dehydration?

"Would you like to see Lance? I can go get him, Captain. He's slept in the family room the last four days." Without waiting for an answer, the nurse took off to retrieve Lance.

Keith puzzled at the events, trying to bring his thoughts into focus. When they did, the emotional pain was too much to handle, and he cried out.

_He was dying._

_He only had six months to live._

_A new pilot was flying Black._

_Lance didn't love him…_

Keith couldn't handle the return to a place where the situation was so dismal. With all the strength he had he turned onto his side. He started to sob but the pain was so intense it felt like being knifed. Instead he cried noiselessly, trying in vain to hold back the sobs threatening to rip out of him, hot tears streaming down his face and soaking the pillow.

In a moment, Lance appeared. He looked like he'd aged ten years. He wore the same clothes he had when Keith last saw him, red stubble lined his chin, and his pallor was so great, the purple that surrounded his eyes was the only color visible in his face. His eyes were already filling with tears when he approached the bed. "The nurses said you asked for me?"

"Only because I just woke up," Keith informed Lance. He couldn't speak much above a whisper, and Lance had to lean down close to hear him. "I forgot about how I landed here."

"Keith," Lance pleaded. "Don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"It's your fault not mine," Keith accused.

"We have so little time left…please don't ruin it like this. We should grab hold of the little there is and love each other as much as we can…"

The nurse who came in looked at both men alarmed at the thought that Lance might be upsetting her patient. "I want you to leave," Keith decided.

"No, Keith. Don't do this," Lance protested. "Let me stay. Let me love you! At least…let me explain."

"If he wants you to leave, then you should leave," the nurse ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Or I could call security," the nurse threatened. Lance looked shocked for a moment.

He leaned down to speak with Keith. "This is NOT over, Keith Kogane. I'll be waiting in the family room to talk to you when you're ready." On that note, Lance left.

In 48 hours Keith was strong enough for the most part to have the head of his bed raised. Yesterday he'd been given a clear fluid diet, and today they had started him on full fluid. As he raised the milkshake to his lips he felt appalled to note his arm already looked thinner. It made him sad, so he held his breath and gulped down the milkshake_. I'll fight it_, Keith vowed_. I'll drink these damn things until I can't stand the smell of them, but I'll fight to stay well…and to stay strong, no matter how bad it gets…_

He managed to drink everything on his tray, and had just pushed it aside, when Dr. Parker, his respirologist strolled in. "How are you today Keith?"

"Fine." Keith pushed his tray to the side.

"Has the respiratory therapist been in to show you how to do 'deep breathing and coughing' exercises?"

"Yes and I've been doing them faithfully." Keith indicated to the incentive spirometer, a device that helped him deep breathe.

"Good," Dr. Parker stated. "We don't want pneumonia setting in. We want the air to get to all parts of your lungs."

"They took me this morning to the respiratory lab for pulmonary function tests," Keith informed him. "Did you order those?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Have you ever been diagnosed with asthma?"

Keith shook his head. "Lately I get short of breath, but only when I exercise hard. Sometimes I wheeze a bit."

Dr. Parker nodded. "That makes sense. It looks like you have a mild case of asthma." The doctor proceeded to explain what asthma is, what it does to the body and explained to Keith about proper use of a metered dose inhaler.

Keith nodded seriously and asked several questions. He didn't mind adding asthma to his list of diagnoses. In fact, it seemed small potatoes in comparison to terminal cancer.

After their talk, Dr. Parker examined where Keith had the chest surgery. "It's healing well, Keith. When they had you opened up, everything looked good. In fact, it looked so good they took the liberty of sending another biopsy."

"That's fine. I'm kind of tired now. How long before I can fly Black again?"

"That's something we can discuss later, when you're stronger."

Keith sighed in frustration. The hospital got so boring and lonely. After the doctor left he found himself thinking of Lance, his cheerful banter, his ear to ear grin and his ability to make Keith laugh no matter how dismal the situation. _Oh,_ Keith thought morosely. _If only he loved me too…_

In a couple more days Keith finally became strong enough to wander the halls, albeit clutching onto an IV pole. He panted, his face becoming damp from the effort of a slow walk down the hall, and he clutched his sore side indignantly as he traveled. Over all he felt pretty good. His nurse helped him wash his hair at the sink and it fell to his shoulders, sleek and shiny. Allura had brought him a thick and rather pricy forest green bathrobe to wear over his hospital gown. He concentrated on his steps, listening to the soft _swish-swish _of the paper slippers against the hospital floor. When he finally looked up, his triumphant smile faded instantly. Dr. Bhalla the oncologist, Dr. Parker the respirologist, and Dr. Gorma were standing outside his room awaiting his return.

"We need to speak with you Keith," Dr. Bhalla told him solemnly. The three faces looking down at him were so solemn he felt his heart rate speed up. He knew you didn't get this much attention or those solemn expression unless the news was very negative. He didn't think he could take anymore bad news. His head swam and he all of a sudden didn't think he could walk another step.

But when he did speak, what he said surprised him. "I want Lance."

The doctors looked at one another. "Lance is Keith's best friend," Dr. Gorma explained. "He's been living in the family room. I'll go get him and then we'll have our talk."

Panting and feeling like he might be sick from nerves, Keith went in his room and crawled under the thin sheets. All of a sudden, he barely had the strength to hold his head up, and his side throbbed in protest. Within a moment, Dr. Gorma returned with Lance who instantly looked frightened. "They want to talk with me," Keith told him, feeling foolish. "I thought maybe you'd want to be here."

"I do. Absolutely," Lance agreed. He sat on the bed beside Keith taking his hand, in spite of what the doctors might think. He cast a fearful glance to the three solemn faces standing at the foot of the bed. "What is it?" He squeezed Keith's hand tighter, and Keith squeezed back, grateful for Lance's presence.

"Keith, we came here to discuss your biopsy results and answer any questions you might have." Dr. Parker rubbed his forehead.

"The cancer spread?" Keith suggested, his mouth dry.

"No, on the contrary. The cancer is gone."

"Or-" Dr. Bhalla interjected. "The cancer was never there to begin with and the laboratory mixed your results up with another patient."

Keith stared blankly. It took awhile for him to get his mouth working again. "Are you saying I'm healthy? That I don't have cancer?"

"You have asthma—mild asthma—but you don't have cancer. Your lung tissue is completely normal," Dr. Parker confirmed.

Keith and Lance watched the doctors in disbelief, twin dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Dr. Gorma added, "I know this is a shock. A psychologist is to come by this afternoon and discuss your feelings about this with you. I've also made contact with the medical advocate, in case you want to—er—discuss it with them."

Keith realized this was in case he wanted to sue their asses off for pain and suffering.

"But he's going to live?" Lance blurted.

"Yes, probably forever," Dr. Parker told them. He gave Keith a rare, honest smile. "And I must say…I am very glad of that Keith…you have an important job to do."

The doctors made a graceful exit when Keith and Lance started to cry and hug simultaneously. In that moment they said nothing and everything, and shared their joy with the other.

Keith had walked up and down the hall countless times, and wore himself out. He fell on the bed and slept for a long time, deeply, and with a smile on his face. Lance couldn't sleep, but he bent down often and kissed the shining black hair or the flushed upturned face. Now he stood out in the hall, where the laughing members of the Voltron Force, Diana included, poked and shushed each other.

From the doorway, Lance called comically, "Hey KEEEEIIII-TH!"

Keith woke immediately and when he discovered those he loved best standing in his room, his face broke into a rare, honest smile. "Oh, you guys!" he exclaimed.

Allura held out a tiramisu layer cake, and Hunk held containers with a special meal cooked by the willing kitchen staff. Pidge held a large bag with plastic forks, knifes, spoons, cups, napkins and plates. Everything the team would need to share supper with Keith. The staff had even thought to bring in several folding chairs and a trolley with tea and coffee. Diana stood a little to the side, but her cheeks radiated pure joy and she sported half a dozen helium balloons tied to each wrist.

They shut the door and proceeded to have a party for Keith, since they wanted to celebrate the good news. "You didn't have to do this," Keith mumbled trying to suppress a smile.

"Hey, look at the cake! It says 'Welcome back, Commander Keith'," Pidge suggested. "That smear of icing underneath is supposed to be Black's head, but Cookie made a mess of it." They gathered round trying to discern whether or not they could see a lion, and none of them could.

"It's the thought that counts," Keith joked finally. Keith noticed that Diana hung back a little and let the original team celebrate. He saw the look of sadness in her eyes. When she caught him looking she pasted a smile on her face, but it could not quite reach her eyes.

Hunk discovered Keith's attention and saw the same thing that Keith had. The sadness. Hunk left the group and joined her. Keith sideways watched Hunk as he touched her and pulled her into his arms. _Hunk has fallen in love_. Keith thought to himself. Keith threw back the sheets. Slowly he crawled out of bed. "Where are you going, Keith?" Allura asked.

"I need a word with Diana a moment." Keith motioned for Diana to join him as he led her into the hall. He turned to face her.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" Diana's voice cool and distance. She refused to meet his stare.

"I want you to be happy, Diana. And I have some more news for you." He lifted her chin and raised her eyes. "Coran and I have already requested that your posting on Arus become a permanent one with the Voltron Force if you are willing."

"Wha—" Diana was shocked. "I can stay forever." Tears filled her eyes, "I don't have to leave Hunk?" she questioned.

Tenderly Keith wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "You are falling in love with him aren't you?" Diana nodded. "He is a good man. He will love you well. Now let's celebrate."

"Yes," she gave him a genuine smile. "One thing, Keith," she stopped him. "I was telling you the truth when I said I loved you. But now I realize that I love you in a more sisterly way. I hope that is all right with you?"

"Yes," He gave her a warm hug which she gingerly returned in fear of hurting his side.

The team proceeded to have a wonderful meal, and chatted brightly about the future. They told jokes, did imitations, and twice a nurse had to poke a head in to ask them to keep their laughter down. They stayed until Keith became exhausted, and started falling asleep despite the ruckus in the room. When everyone started to leave, Keith motioned for Lance to stay behind.

Lance did, and sat quietly on Keith's bed. "Things have changed a lot," Keith ventured. "I thought maybe I'd ask you about it."

Lance began. "Keith—I-"

Keith tensed. "I know. I have thought a lot about what you were willing to do for me, Lance. I think you honestly wanted to do something nice for me. I don't think it was ALL because you just don't want anything long term in a relationship. You know—I love you—and that'll never change. But I am going to be fine. So you can stop pretending now."

"It's not pretend!" Lance argued.

"It's okay Lance. We can still be friends."

"I don't want it to end." Lance shuffled, desperately trying to find something, anything to say to keep him. "Listen…there's more between us than friendship and you know it."

Keith shrugged. "There is on my side."

Lance nodded. "Mine too—I discovered that! Could we not start off new and fresh? Couldn't we date and take things slow and see where it goes?" Keith threw his head back and started laughing, which made Lance grin. "What so funny? Tell me, Keith?"

Keith unexpectedly drew Lance into his arms and kissed him. "Sure we could, Lance. In fact…I have all the time in the world."

Six months later…

"Why am I dressing this fancy for dinner, Allura?" Diana demanded of Allura's reflection in her mirror. "It's just dinner isn't?" Her brilliant gray-blue eyes narrowed.

"Of course it is just dinner. We are practicing for the state dinner that is coming up." Allura lied.

"Then I should be in my uniform not this dress," Diana touched the red satin with her good hand.

"But you look so gorgeous in it. And isn't it nice to be out of hospital gowns?"

"Yes, it is and this one is definitely more flattering," She admitted. "But I smell a rat." Diana grumbled as Allura finished the last ringlet in her hair.

"Oh come on, Diana." Allura smiled. "Play nice."

The girls glided down the hall slowly. "Are you all right?" Allura asked worriedly, seeing the pained look in Diana's eyes.

"I'm fine. This dress is just a little tight with all of the bandages."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Allura's look was apologetic.

"Though using the matching shawl as a sling was an excellent idea." Diana laughed, trying to change the subject. "Hey this isn't the way to the dining room." Diana accused.

"Dinner is in the small dining room this evening." Allura replied.

Meanwhile…

Hunk was carefully dressing in his military finest. Keith and Lance were with him. Staring at himself in the mirror, Hunk made another futile attempt to fix his tie.

Keith chuckled, "Turn around here" Hunk turned to face Keith. Batting Hunk's hands away, Keith skillfully tied the tie.

"If you're this nervous just asking her to marry you. I will hate to see you on your wedding day." Lance quipped.

"Shut up, Lance.

"You will be fine," Keith encouraged. "You have the ring, right?"

"The ring!" Hunk exclaimed, rushing to his dresser. Opening the blue velvet box, he showed Keith and Lance the ring.

"Wow, what a rock." Lance whistled seeing the large diamond nestled in an antique platinum setting.

"It was my grandmother's," Hunk said proudly. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I know she will," Keith handed it back to him. Keith chuckled again as Hunk fought to button his dress jacket. Shaking his head, he brushed Hunk's hands away. "Am I going to have to dress you on your wedding day too?"

"Probably." Hunk admitted ruefully, "Oh," he gasped, "What about the candles, flowers and music?"

Keith smoothed out Hunk's collar and shoulders. "Pidge is taking care of it. Now get going, Allura's on her way with Diana." Keith gave him a playful push.

"Okay," Hunk gulped. Walking quickly, Hunk met Diana and Allura just before the girls had reached the small dining room.

"Good evening, Hunk."Allura greeted. "Have you seen my escort for the evening?"

"Actually, no I haven't," Hunk replied honestly.

"You are lucky, Diana to have a punctual date." Allura pouted prettily. "I suppose I should go and find him. Why don't you two go ahead without me?" Allura turned to leave, winking at Hunk.

"You look very handsome tonight." Diana's eyes twinkled as she linked her good arm into the one he offered.

"And you are radiantly beautiful. I love you in that color." He gushed, as he led them into the room.

Diana was quick to notice the distinct lighting change. "What is all this?" she asked breathlessly, seeing all of the candles and the Arusian lilies about the room. "I knew something was going on." She smiled warmly at Hunk. "Tsuyoshi, you planned this didn't you?"

"Allura and Pidge helped." He grinned sheepishly.

"It's beautiful." She replied as he seated her, noticing the table set for two.

"Not as half as beautiful as you are," he whispered placing a light kiss on the side of her ivory neck. Before pushing her chair in, Hunk knelt before her. Taking her hand in his, he swallowed hard. "Diana Alexa Kincaid on whom my sun rises and sets, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he opened the velvet box.

The diamond sparkled in the candlelight. Tears made Diana's vision blur. "Tsuyoshi," she gasped breathlessly. She looked into his eyes. His heart was in them. "You honor me greatly, Yes, Tsuyoshi, yes I will be your wife." She pulled him up and placed a heartfelt kiss on his lips.

Hunk's face lit up as he slipped the ring on her finger. Suddenly the room was bathed in a warm red glow and shook from an explosion outside. As quickly as possible they raced to the window. A ro beast stood near Black's tower and was firing missiles at the castle. "Come back to me, my heart." Diana whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

"Always, my love," He captured her lips in a passionate kiss before rushing out to join the team.

Diana watched the battle for several minutes while Red, Green and Blue lions tried to lure the lion headed monstrosity away from the tower so Black could launch. Suddenly Hunk burst through the surface and toppled the large creature allowing Keith the time to escape.

Diana craved to be in the air with them, but her Mustang was still in the repair bay. Most importantly her ribs and shoulder had not fully healed yet, therefore she was not cleared to fly. She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

The breath in her chest caught painfully when the creature shot out and grabbed Yellow by the throat. Her hand touched the cool glass. She was so absorbed in the battle she did not see the missile that was coming toward her from above.

Through his pain Hunk heard Allura scream Diana's name mere seconds before the castle exploded where he had just proposed. As debris flew away from the castle Hunk let out a war cry and threw everything in his arsenal at the creature who released him when it was surprised by the flying castle shrapnel.

Summoning his knife Hunk, plunged it deep into the chest of the monster and Yellow emerged through its back. Yellow landed hard on the ground just on the other side of the lake. Hunk could no longer see. He was blinded by tears. "HUNK! HUNK!" Keith screamed. "Diana IS ALIVE!" She has been taken to the infirmary. Go to her. We will finish up."

"Aye aye Commander," Hunk took Yellow to the repair bay to check her over after he had made sure that Diana was all right.

Hunk ran blindly to the infirmary. A nurse ran up to him as soon as he burst through the doors. "This way," she pulled him with her.

Hunk heard his name and it was the most beautiful sound albeit it was in pain "Tsuyoshi! Tsuyoshi!" Diana cried hoarsely.

"Diana! I am here. I am here." He took her hand.

"Doctor, her BP is 80 over 50 and dropping. Breath sounds are shallow and becoming erratic."

"Diana," the trauma doctor began, "we must take care of you NOW." His voice was urgent.

Diana's grip went slack as if she had been waiting to see Hunk before losing consciousness and they pulled Hunk away. Several orderlies guided Hunk to a nearby gurney and began to peel away his flight suit to so a doctor could look at his wound that was bleeding.

"Pulse rate dropping, Doctor." Hunk heard.

Hunk had tunnel vision. His eyes followed every movement that surrounded Diana. Sadly, he watched the remnants of her once beautiful red dress fall to the floor as the professionals cut it away. Hunk felt a huge lump in his throat as he witnessed the trach tube being forced down her throat. And he could not miss the blood, the cuts and bruising that were appearing as they removed the dress.

Quickly they gathered a few supplies and rushed her out of Hunk's sight. "Diana," was his tortured whispered as he allowed the orderlies to reposition him to lie on the gurney. Hunk closed his eyes but the vision of her lying on the stretcher remained. Tears slipped from his eyes.

Dejected Hunk allowed himself to be admitted for the night. Soon, Keith appeared in his room. "Hi, Hunk."

"Have you heard anything?" Hunk asked hopefully.

"She is still in surgery."

"How bad is she?" he whispered.

"Well, for what we have been told by the security guards that were first on the scene. Diana was pinned beneath a lot of heavy rumble and she had been thrown across the room by the blast."

Hunk was lost for words. He turned away from Keith. He did not want his commanding officer to see him cry.

Keith touched Hunk's hand. "I know Diana is a fighter. She will pull through this. She will come back to you. Keep faith."

"Thanks Keith." Hunk whispered brokenly.

"I will keep you posted." Keith turned to go. "Try to rest."

Hunk lay quietly. Suddenly a thought hit him. Struggling to rise, he crawled out of bed and pulled on the paper thin robe that hung in the closet. Slowly he crept out of his room and down the hall to the small chapel. He knelt before the altar and did the one thing that he had not done in a very long time. He prayed. His mind quietly registered the chapel door opening. Then he could feel others kneeling beside him. After finishing his prayer, he opened his eyes to find the whole team plus Coran and Nanny kneeling and praying. "Thank you all." He whispered.

Keith opened his eyes and put his arm around Hunk. "You are not alone in this. We are all worried about Diana. Now let's get you back to bed."

"Okay," Hunk let himself be led back to his room.

On their way back, Hunk stopped, "That is Diana's doctor." He pointed to the doctor that was walking toward them.

"Greetings Voltron Force,"

"How is Diana?" Keith asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"She is weak. She has lost a lot of blood. The four ribs that she had broken in her early accident were re broken as well as four more. There was some internal bleeding which we were able to bring under control. Her right lung was lacerated and was repaired and a chest tube has been inserted. Her right shoulder was dislocated and her left leg was broken and she has a concussion. She is currently on a ventilator."

"Can I see her?" Hunk asked shakily.

"I'm sorry currently she is in ICU and only family members are allowed."

Finally, Keith coaxed Hunk back to his room. But sleep eluded him. Around midnight, Hunk could no longer stand the silence. Throwing back his covers he padded his way to the ICU section. Finding her room was easy. It was the only one with a soft light on. He respected the rules and did not try to enter but stood at the window watching the nurse who was checking her chest tube. The nurse straightened up from her task. Spotting Hunk at the window, she smiled and walked to the door. "Hi, Hunk." She smiled, "Do you want to come in for a minute?" she asked.

"I don't want to get you into trouble, Amber."

"It's ok." She held the door for him.

"Thank you." He slipped in. He took Diana's hand gently. "I came back to you. Now I ask the same of you. Come back to me my heart." Hunk whispered in her ear. He awkwardly gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Worried Hunk turned to Amber. "She's a bit warm."

"Yes, she is running a slight fever."

He turned back to Diana. "I love you. I must go." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Amber."

"Anytime, Hunk."

Morning dawned to find Hunk finally sleeping.

Diana's heavy eyes fluttered. Her heart began to race Amber came to her side. She held Diana's hand, letting Diana know that she was not alone. Slowly, Diana's eyes opened. Her vision was blurry. Blinking rapidly she desperately tried to clear it. Finally the nurse beside came into focus.

"You are all right." Amber smiled. "My name is Amber." She patted Diana's hand. "I am your nurse. You are in the infirmary. Do not panic, you have a tube in your throat to help you breathe. Can you blink once if you understand?"

Diana's blink was slow and sluggish as if her eyelids were made of concrete.

"That's good. Just keep relaxed and rest." Amber smiled. Diana tried to raise her left hand, but found herself too weak. "Your beautiful ring is in a safe place. You can have it back when you are better. Hunk has been in to see you. He says that he loves you." Amber watched Diana's eyes soften. Finally Diana's eyes drifted closed.

After breakfast, Hunk was released from the infirmary. Amber sought him out before he left. "Good morning, Hunk." She smiled.

"Morning," he tried to smile.

"Diana was awake for a little bit this morning." She confided.

"Really?" he perked up.

"It was only for a minute or two."

Three long days later…

Slowly Diana's consciousness began to register her surroundings. She could hear a soft beeping, accompanied by a louder snoring. She could feel that her hand was being held. But what hit her, the hardest was the pain. It was everywhere. Her chest felt like it was on fire, every time she took a breath. She hurt form the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. And her throat was so dry and rough, she was sure that she had eaten dirt with ground up glass in it.

Gradually she opened her eyes. Her room was dim. She discovered the source of the snoring. Hunk had fallen asleep holding her hand.

Diana squeezed his hand with what little strength she could muster. "Diana!" Hunk exclaimed raising his head up quickly.

"Always, my love," she whispered smiling.

For a moment confusion crossed Hunk's face. Then realization dawned. He remembered saying "Come back to me my heart."

"What happened?" she asked.

He moved closer to hear what she was saying. "A missile hit the castle."

"Oh"

"Don't overdo it." Hunk encouraged. "You just got out of ICU yesterday. You broke four additional ribs, dislocated your shoulder, broke your leg and got a concussion."

"Guess I won't be dancing for a while." She quipped weakly.

Hunk's smile grew wider. "No, not for a while."

"Go on to bed, Tsuyoshi. I will be right here when you wake up. Sleeping in that chair cannot be comfortable. Please."

"I don't want to leave you." He whined.

"Please you must. What if Lotor or Zarkon attacks? Who will fly Yellow? I can't and you need to be rested. For me please."

"All right." He gave in reluctantly. "But I will be back first thing in the morning."

"After Breakfast." She sternly ordered in spite of her weak voice.

"As you wish, my lady." He bowed his head.

"It is my wish." Her eyes began to close again, she had worn herself out. Hunk bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Hunk trudged to his lonely room and flopped onto his bed.

As ordered Hunk obediently attended breakfast, much to the surprise of the team, "Good to have you back," Lance exclaimed.

"You are lucky I am in a good mood, Lance." Hunk poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good news then?" Keith prompted hopefully.

"Yes," Hunk smiled at him. "Diana was awake a little last night. She made me sleep in my room. And she even told me not to show up in her room until I had eaten breakfast." Hunk began making himself a plate.

"Hunk," Allura began. "With everything that happened you never told us what she said? Will you be getting married?"

Hunk smiled grew wide. "She said yes."

"Congratulations!" Keith smiled.

"But the wedding will have to wait until she is healed."

"Naturally." Allura agreed.

Finally, Diana was released from the infirmary, with a stern warning not be in the line of fire until her ribs were completely healed, The four re broken ones were taking longer to heal than the others. Her leg was mending nicely and her shoulder was completely healed. The doctor ordered a wheelchair instead of the normal crutches to prevent any extra pain from the jostling motion associated with crutches.

That evening, Hunk and Diana video conferenced with his parents on Earth, they were joyous that their son had finally found a bride. Before connection was terminated Diana asked for a minute alone with Hunk's mother. "Momoka san," Diana began softly when they were alone. "I need to ask for your help."

"Anything Tsuyoshi has spoken very fondly of you. We cannot wait to have you become part of our family."

"That is why I am asking for your help. I would like to be married in a wedding kimono. I wish to honor Tsuyoshi and his family." Diana bowed her head.

"Oh my dear, you are a great gift for my son. I have the perfect kimono in mind. I wore it on my wedding day. It would be a great joy if you would wear it."

"It would be my honor." Diana bent her head in reverence.

"Now I ask for one small favor in return."

"Ask and it shall be done."

"Please allow me to dress you on your wedding day. You will be the daughter that I never had."

"Of course, Momoka san my wedding could not be complete otherwise."

"Have you talked to Tsuyoshi about this?"

"No I haven't I thought I would surprise him. I also plan on having an Arusian gown made to honor this planet."

"Do you know many things about Japanese customs?"

"Some, I lived in Japan for a few years and have studied aikido and jujitsu. I have great respect for the Japanese culture."

"What do your parents think of your decision?" Momoka asked.

"Unfortunately, parents are deceased. I have no family to speak of."

"I am sorry to hear that, but once you are married you will have family aplenty."

"Thank you, I must go now. We will speak again soon."

"I look forward to it, my dear."

As she continued to heal Hunk took care of her every need. Finally the cast was removed and the bandages were also removed even though her ribs were still sore.

The next morning she could be found in the gym working with her katana. Hunk stood in the doorway and watched her lithe movements. As she finished, he entered the gym. "You are so beautiful."

Diana laughed wiping her sweat covered brow. "You are jaded. I am covered in sweat."

"Maybe I am. I just heard from my family. They will be here in a few days."

"Okay." She winced slightly as she picked up her katana's sheath.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes," she straightened. "It's just those last four ribs. They are being stubborn."

"Should we postpone the wedding?" he took her hands.

"Nonsense, my dress is finished, the garden is gorgeous. Allura and the boys have done a magnificent job creating the temple. I will be fine. The doctor says that I am healing. So please stop worrying." Diana stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose.

"I still find it hard to believe that you got the guys to build a Japanese temple in Allura's mother's garden."

"Why? They were happy to do it. I wanted to honor your family"

"My family is also American." He reminded her.

"I know that is why we are having a Japanese-American ceremony."

"Okay," he chuckled, "Go get your shower so we can go to breakfast."

A few days Later...

Diana paid extra attention to her appearance as she readied for the day. Hunk's family would be arriving in a few hours. The castle was bustling with the preparation for the new guests.

She took a deep cleansing breath, as she stared at herself in her mirror. "This is the biggest inspection of your life, Diana girl." She said to her reflection. "Can you cut it?"

Finally she left her quarters, heading for the dining hall. She made herself a cup of calming tea instead of her usual coffee.

"Nervous?" Allura asked.

"Oh no I am just meeting my future mother-in-law, there's no reason for me to be nervous." Diana smiled, taking a sweet roll.

"Oh, don't be, my family loves you." Hunk took her hand.

"I know, but the first in person meeting is nerve racking."

Hunk just shook his head and went back to his breakfast.

"So when do you get to fly again?" Lance asked pointedly.

"I see the doctor this afternoon, Lance." Diana turned her attention to him. "I hope by tomorrow I can fly."

"It will be good to have you back." Keith smiled

"But you will lose your secretary," Diana quipped.

"As much as I have enjoyed that I would rather have you as a pilot."

"Me, too," she agreed.

Too soon the announcement came that Hunk's family was on approach to Arus. Hunk held her hand as she chewed her bottom lips nervously. After the ramp was lowered, people of all ages came pouring out of the transport.

"Wow, you have a big family Hunk." Diana whispered through her smile.

Momoka broke through the crowd and with outstretched arms. She pulled Diana into a warm hug. Diana gasped slightly in pain. "Oh, my dear, I am sorry I did not mean to hug so hard."

"It is all right." Diana murmured. Soon everyone crowded around her and introductions were being thrown around and children were running around the tarmac.

Diana was dreading this doctor's appointment. She already knew that it was not going to go well. Her ribs were hurting more than they should. Nervously she fidgeted as she sat on the table in the paper thin gown. Luckily Hunk was too busy with his family to come with her.

"Good afternoon," Dr. Evans greeted, "How are you feeling? Be honest."

She looked down hearted. "My ribs still hurt, Doctor."

"I see on a scale of one to ten describe your pain level."

"On a good day a four."

"On a bad day." He prompted.

"A nine and a half."

"Let's get an x-ray and maybe a CT and see if we can tell what is going on."

A few hours later, Dr. Evans called Diana to his office. "What is it, Doctor?" she asked seeing his worried expression.

"Please sit," he offered her a chair.

"It's not good is it?"

"Three of the four ribs that were re broken are not mending like they should. We would like to insert these pins into those ribs to keep them straight."

"How much longer would I be grounded after that?"

"About a month maybe less."

"Right now I am grounded indefinitely,"

"Yes"

"How long would the surgery take? How long would I be in the infirmary?"

"Not long, we can do the procedure and you could be in your own quarters in a few days provided there are no complications."

"When can we do this?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"All right, I will have time to heal before my wedding. Thank you Doctor."

Soon she sought out Keith. She found him in his office. "Do you have a minute?" she could not hide how upset she was.

"Of course," he immediately pushed his paperwork aside. "Not good news was it?" he asked softly.

"Not even close, I am scheduled for surgery in the morning. They are putting pins in three ribs."

"I'm sorry." Keith took her hand.

"What will happen if this doesn't work?" she questioned, tears filled her eyes.

"It will work. Have you told Hunk yet?"

"No, I just came from the infirmary. They performed all the pre-op tests. I plan on telling him soon. And then argue with him about not canceling the wedding."

"Will you be able to handle a wedding?"

"Yes," she answered firmly.

"Go tell him and stand your ground. I know you know how." Keith smiled.

"Yes, I do." She smiled.

"I want you better as soon as possible. I miss my katana partner."

"Me too. Thanks Keith."

"Anytime"

Diana left his office and found Hunk who was on the castle grounds playing football with his brothers and nephews.

"Diana-san," Momoka greeted, "what's wrong, child?"

"I just received some bad news from my doctor. I need to share it with Tsuyoshi."

"Tsuyoshi!" Momoka called in a voice that belied her petite form, but commanded an immediate response.

The game stopped abruptly and Hunk came trotting off the field.

"Yes, Mama-san."

"Your lady needs you." She pointed out.

"Diana?" he questioned seeing the distress in her face.

"Sit with me," Diana felt faint. Together they say cross legged in front of each other.

"What is it, darling?" he asked, taking her hands.

"Three of my ribs need to have pins put in them. They are not healing properly. I am scheduled for surgery at O600 tomorrow. I should be healed in time for our wedding."

"If you are not I will not hesitate to postpone it."

"I know, but I assure you I will be."

"What time do you need to check into the infirmary?"

"I quit eating and drinking at 1600 and check in by 0400."

"I will go with you." He vowed.

Diana retired early that evening claiming a stomach ache which was not far from the truth. Her stomach was in knots. _I can face down a grotesque ro beast, but when it comes to a scalpel I cower like a little girl. _She thought to herself.

Diana wanted to fling her alarm clock across the room when it rand at 3:30. Groggily she got out of bed and dressed. She was grabbing her overnight bag when her door chimed. She opened the door to find Hunk standing there yawning with an Arusian lily in his hand.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Tsuyoshi, I will be all right."

"I am going with you," His eyes told her that she would not win this time.

"All right" She knew not to argue.

He smiled, taking the bag from her. "Come on, Dr. Evans awaits." He put his arm around her waist and led her out the door.

"Yeah," her voice was lifeless.

In no time at all she was in the infirmary and being prepped for surgery. As the orderlies were wheeling her out of her room, Diana saw them. Hunk, Momoka, James, Tatsuya, Daiki, Hiroki, and Kenji and their wives were lining the corridor. "Momoka-san, what is this?" Diana asked when Momoka approached the gurney and took her hand.

Momoka smiled, "I told you, child you have a family now. The ceremony is just a formality." She patted Diana's hand.

"Thank you, Mama-san."

Momoka laughed. "We will be waiting for you."

Diana witnessed all of the encouragement and love as she was wheeled past her new family.

A few hours later she awoke with the now familiar feeling of breathing fire. She groaned softly. A nurse was at her side almost immediately. "Diana."

"Yes," Diana whispered, opening her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are in the recovery room."

"How did the surgery go?" Diana asked.

"You will have to ask the doctor. He should be in shortly."

"Oh, okay." Diana let her eyes close.

Soon Diana heard voices. She opened her eyes to find Dr. Evans beside her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Breathing fire again," she replied.

"Yes, well unfortunately the three ribs were partially attached and to straighten then and to place the pins they had to be broken."

"I figured as much."

"We are going to give you some pain medication and then transfer you back to your room. Surgery went well."

"Thank you Dr. Evans."

"You are welcome, your family is anxious to see you."

Once Diana was settled in her room she had a steady stream of visitors. Even Keith and Lance stopped by.

"I thought you loved flying, Ice. You are sure finding lots of ways to get out of it." Lance laughed.

"Shut up, Lance." Hunk stood with his fist clinched tight.

"Tsuyoshi," Diana softly began placing her hand on his arm. "He is trying to bait me. He doesn't realize if I reacted the way he would like me to I could do more damage to myself than to him. I refuse to give him that satisfaction. You should not either."

"Geez, you are no fun," Lance pouted.

Diana's steel gray eyes narrowed, "You just wait for hand to hand practice when I am 100% Lance. I will knock you flat on you ass."

"Promises, promises," Lance taunted.

"No a guarantee." Diana's voice was cold as stone.

Diana was startled awake by the castle alarms blaring. Painfully slow, she sat up and crawled out of bed. Pulling the I.V. pole with her she slipped into her robe and walked out of the infirmary.

The lurching of the elevator spiked the pain in her chest. Diana breathed heavily through the pain. Finally she padded her way into the control room. Her eyes were immediately riveted to the large monitor. The battle was intense.

"They need Battle Plan Romeo Sierra 7," Diana spoke softly beside Coran.

Coran repeated her words to Keith and Keith ordered the team into action. Her battle plan idea worked and the team was freed to form Voltron and destroy the ro beast.

After cleaning up the remaining fighters, the team began returning to the castle.

"Thank you, Coran. That was an excellent suggestion." Keith complimented.

Coran smiled. "I cannot take the credit it was Diana's plan." He motioned to her standing in the background.

"What are you doing here?" Hunk demanded, coming up to her.

"I had to see what was going on."

Keith approached them. "Great job, Diana, now go back to the infirmary."

"Thank you and yes, sir."

"I will make sure that she gets there." Hunk looked at her sternly.

Diana tried to ignore the lurching of the elevator. Hunk tucked her into bed after helping her out of her robe.

"Stay in bed," he ordered gently.

"Diana!" Dr. Evans rushed into her room. "Where have you been? I just heard that you had disappeared."

"I went to castle control." She admitted.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine. The elevator ride was a bit painful, but not too bad." She turned to Hunk. "Go to bed, Tsuyoshi, I will stay in bed and I am sure that Dr. Evans wants to check my ribs for himself."

"All right," he agrees reluctantly, "I will see you in the morning." He kissed her.

After examining her, Dr. Evans reported. "You were very lucky, young lady. Stay in bed, or you will be bed ridden longer than you want to be."

"Yes, sir."

Diana behaved her herself for the next several days. Momoka was her assistant wedding planner. The two would confer for hours on the last minute preparations. Finally she was released from the infirmary to the care of her new family.

Upon her release, Momoka whisked her away to her and James' quarters. Diana gasped when she saw the gorgeous white silk kimono lying across the bed.

"Mama-san," Diana delicately touched the fabric. "It is so beautiful."

"It will be more so when you are in it. Now let's try it on."

Momoka helped her undress and began dressing her in the kimono. Being mindful of Diana's healing ribs, Momoka left the kimono a little loose. Finally she helped Diana into the shoes and guided her to the full length mirror.

"OH, Momoka," Diana gasped seeing herself. "What am I going to do with my hair?" Her mother-in-law chuckled as she then guided Diana to her vanity.

"Sit, child," Diana was lightly pushed into the chair. Going to the bed, Momoka picked up the ivory combs that were beside the kimono. Within her experienced hands, Momoka had skillfully captured most of Diana's hair in the combs leaving only the very back trail downward. The elegant bead work flowers on the combs played lightly in her dark hair. Looking at Diana in the mirror, Momoka touched Diana's cheek. "With your ivory skin, we will not need to power your face only add a little color. You will be a very beautiful bride for my Tsuyoshi."

"Thank you, Mama-san." Diana bowed her head.

Hunk's and Diana wedding day dawned warm and bright. Everything was ready. A small room near the garden was opened so Diana could use it as a changing room. Both gowns were smuggled into the room. While the family and the Voltron force were mingling in the garden, Momoka and Allura were getting Diana ready.

"That is gorgeous, Diana!" Allura exclaimed, "But what about the other dress you had made." She looked puzzled and a bit disappointed.

Diana smiled. "I am honoring a Japanese tradition. And part of that tradition states that the bride actually changes dresses three times. I am going to be married in this one. After I will change into the Arusian dress and then I will change into my military dress late into the evening."

"That is an interesting tradition." Allura smiled.

"I hope to honor my new family and my new sister's planet." Diana hugged Allura.

"Is that why you asked to have a traditional Arusian wedding dress?"

"Yes," There conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Allura asked.

"It's Keith."

Allura opened the door. Keith stepped inside. "Wow." Keith was speechless. "You make a very beautiful Japanese bride, Diana."

"Don't breathe a word of it to Hunk." She shot steel daggers at him as she struggled with her last word.

Keith put his hands up in surrender. "Easy now, I will not say a word. I just came to tell you that much to Lance's and his brother's delight I dressed the groom who is all thumbs. And we are ready to begin. May I escort you ladies to your seats?"

"You go ahead Allura I will be there in a moment." Momoka smiled.

After Allura and Keith left Momoka pulled out a beautifully ornate blue fan.

"The dress is old, the combs are new, this is mine and I will lend it to you so it is borrowed and blue."

"Oh Mama-san, you have done so much for me." Tears formed in Diana's eyes.

"Nonsense, no crying you will ruin you makeup. I have not done anything that a mother would not do. Come Tsuyoshi waits." Momoka handed her the bouquet of white roses.

Momoka walked down the aisle and joined her husband. She signaled for the music to begin. Hunk turned to look down the aisle, eagerly waiting to catch the first glimpse of his bride.

With small steps and the blue fan covering the lower half of her face, Diana demurely walked down the aisle.

Hunk forgot how to breathe. Diana looked like a Japan anime princess.

"Get a load of her." Lance hissed. Hunk remembered himself and glared harshly at Lance.

Diana's eyes sparkled like silver moonbeams as she neared Hunk. He held out his hand and closing the fan she slipped hers into his.

Their ceremony was simple. Diana and Hunk had written their vows together.

"I Tsuyoshi Garrett, take thee Diana Alexia Kincaid, to be my soul mate. You are my sun, my wind and my rain, I have and will grow under your watchful eye. You are given my heart wings and my days purpose. I am forever yours." He slipped a matching wedding band onto her finger.

Diana smiled. "I Diana Alexia Kincaid take thee Tsuyoshi Garrett to be my soul mate. You are my sun, my wind and my rain, I have and will grow under your watchful eye. You are given my heart wings and my days purpose. I am forever yours." She slipped a matching wedding band onto his finger.

Soon the minister announced "I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Tsuyoshi Garrett, You make kiss your bride!"


End file.
